Facets of Magic
by MysticMew
Summary: Magic is a very diverse thing. When several branches of magic come together to face a common foe, how will these different facets learn to cooperate? And what consequences will such a meeting have on the world, largely unaware, around them?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Facets of Magic

Part: Prologue

Author: Matthias aka MysticMew (Solarsenshi .at. gmx . de)

Beta: xryuran

Status: Alpha

Rating: R to be save

Category: Romance, Action/Adventure, Fantasy

Pairings: To Be Revealed (although everyone that knows should guess at least one and be prepared lots of shoujo ai again)

Assorted Series: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (main), Negima (semi-main), various others to be added as revealed

Continuum/Spoilers: BSSM first season/manga arc (the latter actually) and somewhat AU-ish, Nanoha after A's, Negima post-series

Summary: Magic is a very diverse thing. When several branches of magic come together to face a common foe, how will these different facets learn to cooperate? And what consequences will such a meeting have on the world, largely unaware, around them?

Distribution: MSD (www . catstrio . de), (www . fanfiction . net), Mediaminer (www . mediaminer . org); MSD gets preference and the desired and best format, all alpha versions except the initial posting will first go to MSD as well. Subscribe to MSD Updates to always stay updated ( groups . yahoo group / msd_updates).

Disclaimer: All assorted franchise belongs to their respective owners. I merely use them for more mass entertainment. :) Proper disclaimers given within opening/title sequence.

Story Disclaimer: Facets of Magic(c)2012-? (ongoing) by Matthias aka MysticMew

*****TFSTTM*****TFSTTM*****TFSTTM*****

Pre-Note

So, new story idea. I cannot say yet whether we'll stick to it or not. This is a test. It's short and mostly meant for first impression. So, I'm counting on a lot of first impression. Maia (my hyperactive muse for all who do not know) and I had a few other ideas worth trying but this one seemed to be what suited our needs and wants most at the moment.

For all newcomers to my writing, my writing style consist of changing first person POV. Usually I make indications who's perspective is currently being used. However, since this is the prologue and it's basically just three POVs (at first it was meant to be just two but the second was getting a tad too long for my taste ^_^), I left it out. Should be clear enough anyway.

Also, this is an alpha. While I have faith in my language skills and always check my work, do not be too hard on me if something seems off. My recently-acquired beta is currently occupied with the last episodes from my other active story and I wanted to put this out now.

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

Uminari City - Tokyo, Japan - 2012

My heart was pounding so loud, I was sure everyone in at least a square mile radius could hear. I was more than certain my pursuers did. And it was obvious that they would. Pursue me, I mean. I had not seen anyone yet but they wouldn't let me go so easily. I could almost feel something trying to weigh me down and hamper my progress.

I should have never looked. But I had and now it was irreversible.

I had to get away. Far away from that place. Far away from these... _people_.

How long I had been running I wasn't sure, nor could I say where I was exactly. The cold was gripping my body in the dark evening, almost night by now, gnawing at what was left my own to begin with and even the artificial parts that I now wished I had never accepted.

It's not true, is it? This... this wasn't Otou-san, right?

I was too terrified to think straight all I could think about was getting away. Each step was harder than the one before. My chest was hurting and I cursed my own weakness. What was the point anyway? This body should have never existed in the first place and there was never meant to be a future for me anyway, was there? I had wanted to believe and so I had hid from the truth that deep down I understood for some time now.

I had to get away.

The impulse was too strong. As much help- and hopeless as I felt, it compelled me to keep moving. Despite the protest of my weak body, despite the cold of the late winter or early spring air. It pushed me forward, away from the horror I had seen and the cruel, hard truth I had learned.

Stumbling over a discarded bottle, I almost fell. Instead my hand caught on the rough surface of the wall in the dark alley, making me wince at the sharp pain. Something warm and wet was running down my palm but I did not stay to check, instead trying to push forward. I made it a little further, out of the alley and onto the main street again, feebly hoping for someone to help me.

But who would care for someone like me? The way I looked now. And was it such a good idea to ask someone for help. I had barely known anything outside of my home for the better part of my life, ever since that horrible day when...

Somewhere from far away I heard a gasp and only realized a moment later that it was my own voice. My vision swam and I stumbled back into the alley... No, not stumbled. It was like my body was moving but not the way I wanted it to. Horror gripped me as I realized what it was. This wasn't the first time, yet perhaps the first time that I was so aware of it and understood what it was that was trying to take control of me.

_Host._

That was they called me. Our _housekeeper_ and... that person that once had been my father. The word echoed in my mind and I shook my head desperately. No, not now. This was still my life. I had never agreed to this. I wasn't some sick experiment, nor did I want to hurt anyone...

"Go back." It was less a whisper, then a chill breath against my mind. An insistent urge, something trying to ascertain dominance. Part of me wondered why it didn't. It had before, after all, and I had not been able to do anything about it. Hurting everyone around me, never allowing me the joy of a real friend. So why wasn't it now? Because I was aware of it?

"Go back!" More insistent now. I could feel myself, turning and starting back the way I came...

NO! No, no, I couldn't! I couldn't go back there!

The decision was taken away from me. My pursuers had caught up. It was just one but that was enough.

"Hello, Hotaru. You shouldn't have done this. You know it's bad enough for your body to go outside and now this. He is... really worried." It was true after all. There was no denying it now. If anything the redheaded woman who had worked as father's assistant for years now proved it by floating casually a few feet above the ground.

I backed up against the wall unconsciously, my lack of control forgotten and for the moment even gone away - not that it helped much. "He's not my father," I bit back, sounding braver than I felt. "I... I won't go back." I had never liked Kaori but now she was scaring me genuinely. I knew it was a futile attempt to resist. Regardless of what I said, in the end I would be back in this place and now that I knew, it would be nothing more than a miserable quasi-existence.

The redheaded devil - for she could be nothing less that I could think off - clicked her tongue, expression darkening. "Such a pity. Had you just accepted your life as it was, you could have lived a bit longer in peace."

Peace? What peace? An isolated existence? No friends, no one that would even dare get close to her because they were too afraid of that other thing inside her? Where was the peace in that? For years I had tried to tell myself that it would work out. That father would make me healthy again and then I could live like everyone else...

I still didn't know where I got the sudden energy from, perhaps it was really just desperation that allowed my tired and ragged body to bolt forward, back for the open main street. There were at least some people out. If I just cried out for help, would Kaori care? Would it make her back off in fear of discovery? I had no other option left...

And that one vanished as something searing hot struck my side. Pain was nothing new for me but this was different. My entire left side felt like I had jumped into a lava pit. With a scream I fell to the cold ground, rolling helplessly in hopes of staving off the pain somehow. Blurrily I saw Kaori holding out one hand, naked energy sizzling between her fingertips. "Impudent child. Perhaps I should cut off those legs. It's not like you need them anymore."

Morbidly fascinating I watched the energy coalesce into a small sphere, then leap forward like some laser beam from a sci-fi movie...

It was all over.

Or that's what I had truly believed at that moment.

The glowing white triangle shape appeared without any warning and Kaori's beam impacted and harmlessly fizzled out upon contact. The design of the triangle was intricate and it reminded me somewhat of something I had seen in a book... somewhere. I couldn't quite recall.

_Who...?_

My body ached all over, the pain was overwhelming and I felt my consciousness slip away but just before blackness claimed me, I saw her. A beautiful angel, I'd like to think, albeit with black wings, short brown hair and an almost regal bearing that somehow instilled a fleeting moment of hope which was thankfully the last thought I was aware of...

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

_The cold air is probably a good thing_, I thought wryly. The last two weeks had seen a steady rise in temperature to degrees more suited for early summer. It had been nice but a little disconcerting since she wasn't entirely prepared for it. The sudden drop was almost refreshing, especially in light of my general exhaustion.

_That's what you get for trying to juggle regular middle school with work as a high-class mage and already starting to apply for a command job._ My schedule was certainly packed and only became more so as the end of my school term was drawing near. The next term would be my last. Our last. After that we had already decided to move away from Earth, each of us pursuing different careers. That was a sad thought somehow. Those last roughly five years had been a blessing and more than made up for the first nine of a lonely existence where every day was dragging on with little joy. But that had changed and even if our individual careers might pull us apart, it would not destroy that friendship.

A shiver ran up my arms. The air might be good for my mind but my body still protested. It was a good thing I was almost home. Something nice and warm sounded good right about now. Of course, I probably had to make it myself since everyone else was still woefully inapt at household skills. The thought brought a smile to my face...

It turned into a frown when my ears picked up something that sounded like a muffled cry. Glancing around I couldn't see anything on the semi-busy street. The cold air had driven a lot of people from the streets, it was hardly as crowded as usual and therefore I had a good view and nothing struck me as out of the ordinary. Then I felt it.

Contrary to what some may belief, mages were not empaths or could sense the presence of another automatically. For the most part taking notice of a magical reaction was an uncontrolled ability that took a lot of training to hone to a level where you could recognize, pinpoint or even track specific, individual signatures. I had always been good at this naturally, yet I couldn't recall ever feeling an aura so... vile.

Not since then. Not since the day I was first took up my robe and staff. Oh, it wasn't as overwhelming as the Book of Darkness but it was certainly something that made my hackles rise in agitation.

Without a thought I dashed towards the alley and called upon my barrier jacket. Schwertkreuz flared and a moment later the elongated staff fell into my hand. It was a good thing I did so in advance. There was only a split moment to make a decision and execute it. I winced slightly as the beam impacted against my barrier. I wouldn't really say there was a lot of force behind it but the energy was not anything I had ever encountered. It felt unnatural and somehow I had a feeling it was nowhere near the woman's full power.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Apparently the redhead woman with skin so pale it was practically a light grey was thinking the same thing. "Who are you?" She sneered. "This does not concern you, girl. Leave and I might forget you were ever here." I did not budge. Just a glance already answered at the very least my own question and that was what mattered. At once I noted the burned clothes and raw flesh on one side and my expression darkened and I turned back to the woman.

"I am Special Investigator of the TSAB, Yagami Hayate. I am apprehending you on grounds of unsanctioned use of magic within city confines of an non-administrated world and the attempt to harm an innocent inhabitant." I admit I mostly made this up. This whole situation was strange to begin with and I had not encountered anything like this before. Somehow I already knew the woman had probably no idea about the TSAB and as such wouldn't care less about my official status.

She wasn't impressed by my rising anger either as it seemed. "That girl ran away from home. I am merely here to retrieve her. Other people's family business should not interest you." She was also growing impatient, I noted, and in response strengthened my barrier. The words were cutting deep and were probably the last thing she should have said in order to make me back off.

Not that I would have anyway.

"I don't think she wants to go home," I replied coldly and flipped open my book.

My opponent took this exactly the way it was intended and I had to momentarily abandon my own attempt to take the initiative as more energy bolts, stronger and faster now, impacted on my barrier. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Power-wise most of the people I knew packed more of a punch. However, there was something I sensed when the attacks shattered against my defense that told me I did not want to test how well my barrier jacket would hold up against a direct assault.

This severely limited my choices even further than they were to begin with. I couldn't do any large-scale spells in the middle of the city. And even if I wanted to, I doubted my opponent would leave me the time to cast properly. On the other hand, I might not have any other choice than to take a risk.

Once again I cursed my inability for direct combat, especially without Rein. Transferring a protective barrier directly to the girl, I dropped my own, wincing immediately as the first bolts struck. My barrier jacket held but it was truly an unpleasant feeling, entirely different from the kind of magical attacks I was used to. "Bring forth spears and infuse them with blood." I hardly ever used this spell. The tome had retained it but I always felt it was a little too... violent. "Drill through, Bloody Dagger!" The red daggers appeared around the woman who cursed before seemingly teleporting away a fair distance. It wasn't simply an increase of speed either.

This is not good. This had been one of the few spells I had and knew how to cast properly that wouldn't endanger the entire area. If the woman could move like this, I would have a lot of trouble keeping her pinned in place long enough. Before I could ponder about what to do next, I realized my opponent was gone again. Spinning I saw my barrier crumbled under a significant larger blast and she was already powering up for another.

Hurriedly I moved into its path and once more found myself on the defense. This time the impact was harder. Certainly not as hard as Nanoha could hit but definitely enough to require most of my attention.

"Annoying pest," the woman snarled and began rapidly flinging energy beams at me which soon took all my concentration to deflect, especially when she began to randomly move about and attack from different directions. I was starting to wonder about her claim of "retrieving" the girl. It didn't seem like she cared much about her state afterwards or she was deliberating expecting me to take the blows. Which of course was what I had to do. If I allowed one of these through...

_Damn it, I am so useless like this_, I raged. None of the others would have had any trouble. Fate could have kept up with her in speed and Nanoha would probably have blasted her out of the air by now. If this were an open space, I could take her down, too, with little effort actually. But while protecting the girl and in this confined area all my talent was practically useless. _What good does all the power I have do me, if I can't even properly protect a single life?_

And trying to protect was all I could manage right now. "Is that all you can do?" the woman taunted at some point. Frustration began to gnaw on my mind and finally it became too much. Had I thought a little more clearly, perhaps I would have reconsidered. Deflecting another blast, I created a field. It would not hold long like this since I only had the barest grasp on my opponent's energy and especially as hastily made as it was. But it had to do. "Approach from beyond, mistletoe branches, become spears of the silver moon..." It was the only thing left I had. Lately I had tried to modify the spell to a more condensed version that could be used as a shooting spell of sorts. However, that had only been while unisoned with Rein. If this went out of control here...

_If I don't do anything, she'll wear me down sooner or later_, I rationalized but the logic was laced a good bit with my frustration about the situation.

Once again the decision was taken out of my hands before I could follow through. An invisible force slammed hard against my barrier and right through. It was like something large shoved me away with considerable might. The blow came so unexpected that I did not just lose my concentration but also my footing.

_Kinetic force?_ I wondered before pain shot through my body.

The impact against the far wall was dampened by my Barrier Jacket but my head was still ringing when I managed to gather enough of my wits and return my attention back to the situation. The woman was approaching now, in fact totally ignoring the now defenseless girl. "You should have taken my advice after all, little girl." She smirked and once more formed a sphere of energy. Gritting my teeth I tried to summon my magic but realized to my dismay that I had lost both my staff and book when I was thrown across the narrow alley and without it my already limited control was shot to hell. Especially in my muddled state of mind.

The woman took a step closer and all I could do was glare at her.

*Hayate, don't move.*

I wasn't sure how she anticipated it but the next moment my adversary suddenly jumped back startled. Not a moment too late as a red blur was diving from above, wielding a hammer that impacted the ground heavily enough to send vibrations along it.

I sighed in relief as I recognized my friend and beloved knight. Vita had arrived and she looked rather pissed...

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

I honestly hadn't been expecting a battle when I had set out, accompanied by the teasing comments from my fellow knights. I knew I was a tad overprotective and clingy when it came to Hayate. So what? There were several lifetimes to make up for and this time it would be our last... and perhaps the only real one. You could not really count the other times. Scarcely a master before Hayate had ever cared about us and even if, it never went beyond general politeness... in about two cases at most that I could remember dully. Those memories were blurry and I did not regret that the details eluded me. It was much better that way.

Hayate had changed everything. Selfless and kind, she had given us a life. For the first time we knew what it truly was to live. And that is why these lives she had granted us would always be dedicated to her, first and foremost. Signum, Shamal and Zafira felt the same way and expressed this dedication in their own way.

As for me... All I wanted was to be by her side and make sure she was safe. No one had ever treated me as... normal as she had. It was either fear and contempt or a severe case of underestimation because of my physical size which led most people to believe me still a child. Oh, Hayate did the same as well but I knew that with her it was an equal mix of genuine affection and mischief. I would grumble and pout but in the end accept it.

Because Hayate to me was truly everything I ever needed. Her smile and happiness were paramount. Yes, I loved her. Much more so than what was probably healthy or that she would ever feel comfortable with. Yet, my own wants paled in comparison with hers. Without Hayate I wouldn't even be here today and have a chance at experiencing all of this. If all I could ever be was her friend and protector, I would gladly sacrifice my own happiness.

So, yes, back to the overprotective bit. I was prone to it, I had to admit. Especially after long mission where we weren't together. Short-term missions I could handle. Give me something that lasted for weeks or even longer and I suffered heavy withdrawal symptoms... Not that I would ever admit to that out loud!

So when she was running a little late this evening, I decided to set out and meet her halfway. There was nothing to it and I think she pretty much expected it by now. When I sensed her magic, however, everything changed suddenly. Not wasting any time, I took to the air and had reached her destination quickly. Almost not in time. Had I still been at home, I would not have made it. None of us would have.

Once all this was done, I would have a proper comeback for when the others were teasing me about my overprotective nature. For now, however, my fury was boiling and burning all other thoughts from my mind. A lot of people said I was too emotional for a knight. Perhaps that was true. I certainly did not have Signum's stoicism and calm and I didn't think I ever would. For the most part my way of fighting had always served me well. Nanoha had once said I did not need strategy or a cool head because any enemy would have trouble keeping me down anyway. She still shot me down almost every time in sparring...

"Hayate, are you alright?" I asked, keeping my eyes fixed on the strange woman. There was something about her. Both familiar and unnatural. I didn't think she was an ordinary mage causing trouble. Earth was a fairly peaceful place in terms of magical crimes - recent events notwithstanding. No, this one felt like the foulness of the Book of Darkness. It made me shiver slightly but also even more guarded and ready for anything.

Hayate's voice shook a little. "I'm... fine." She glanced past me and the woman at the girl lying on the ground and I understood immediately. I wanted to shake my head at her for getting herself into trouble by playing good Samaritan again, yet that would make me and most of everyone else I knew a hypocrite. It was just in her nature to help someone in need.

I just wished she had contacted us, damn it!

"Eisen," I snapped and my faithful device immediately loaded up a new cartridge. The woman shied away from my first swing, eyes widening. She flung a bolt at me but I easily caught it with a barrier, yet could feel the sting of the eerie power. Not giving it any further thought, I charged after the person that dared to harm my precious Hayate, yet remained conscious of the position of the girl and made sure to shift my body in such a way that I would end up between them.

All that effort was somewhat wasted, however, when my first swing with Eisen in Gigantform completely missed its target and only served to create a big crater. I hastily glanced around but even her presence seemed to have disappeared completely. Hayate was already with the girl, having shielded her from the backlash my attack created but there was no sign of the woman. At my questioning look Hayate merely shook her head as well.

Sighing and feeling just a little betrayed at not being able to vent my anger correctly, I let Eisen revert to base form but kept him out, just in case. "Tsk, ran away already? I was expecting more of a fight. What were you doing getting beaten by..." I bit on my lip at seeing the pained look and cursed myself for once again speaking before thinking. I knew that she was already rather conscious of her inability at direct combat. This must have been bad enough. "You should have called us." The bite was already out of the reprimand. A moment earlier I had fully intended to stress to Hayate that she shouldn't do stupid things like this. We were all connected and over this short distance a single, telepathic thought would have been enough to let us know. But she was already miserable enough and so just like with the fight I had to keep my anger unvented.

Hayate looked away, focusing on the girl, and I saw a flash of bitterness that immediately made me regret my comment even more.

*Vita-chan, is everything alright? What happened?* Shamal's frantic voice interrupted my thoughts and I was glad for the distraction anyway. No doubt the others would be here any moment as well.

*Yeah. Hayate is okay and the... enemy is gone.*

I studied the girl a little more closely now. Her skin was albino-white, her long black hair contrasting sharply with it. She was several years younger than Hayate, clearly still in Elementary School. That wound on her side looked nasty and her breathing seemed low and ragged. I wasn't an expert and usually prone to overreact to symptoms but even I could tell that the girl wasn't exactly in a good condition.

*But you better hurry, Shamal. We have a civilian here and she doesn't look good.*

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

Author's Notes

And... I'll end it here. This was the initial scene that stuck in my mind and let to the entire idea. That's actually rare, considering I usually get inspirations for scenes much further in and then start to built around them. ^_^

Consequently I'm not really too sure where we are going with this apart from a few general main plot points. I am counting on lots of feedback to see if you are interest is piqued by this small teaser.

A few notes. This is my first time dabbling with Nanoha (there'll probably be a lot more firsts), so if I don't get every fact entirely straight, keep that in mind. I have no problem if you point it out to me as long as you keep it at that. Criticism is always welcome, as long as it is constructive. Otherwise I'll ignore you or sick Nanoha on you. ^_^

I hope I got Hayate's official rank at the time right, otherwise you may blame... no, not me. Just the wiki.

Oh, and... Happy Birthday, Minako. Sorry I couldn't dedicate something with you in there. This will eventually, of course but there wasn't really a part for her in this prologue and I didn't have time for more since finishing the prologue of TFSTTM Reloaded... *pouts*

Ja ne, yours

Matthias


	2. Prelude 01

Title: Facets of Magic

Part: Prelude 1

Author: Matthias aka MysticMew (Solarsenshi .at. gmx . de)

Beta: xryuran

Status: Alpha

Rating: R to be save

Category: Romance, Action/Adventure, Fantasy

Pairings: To Be Revealed (although everyone that knows should guess at least one and be prepared lots of shoujo ai again)

Assorted Series: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (main), Negima (semi-main), various others to be added as revealed

Continuum/Spoilers: BSSM first season/manga arc (the latter actually) and somewhat AU-ish, Nanoha after A's, Negima post-series

Summary: Magic is a very diverse thing. When several branches of magic come together to face a common foe, how will these different facets learn to cooperate? And what consequences will such a meeting have on the world, largely unaware, around them?

Distribution: MSD (www . catstrio . de), (www . fanfiction . net), Mediaminer (www . mediaminer . org); MSD gets preference and the desired and best format, all alpha versions except the initial posting will first go to MSD as well. Subscribe to MSD Updates to always stay updated ( groups . yahoo group / msd_updates).

Disclaimer: All assorted franchise belongs to their respective owners. I merely use them for more mass entertainment. :) Proper disclaimers given within opening/title sequence.

Story Disclaimer: Facets of Magic(c)2012-? (ongoing) by Matthias aka MysticMew

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

Pre-Note

It took a bit longer than expected. Aside from several distraction issues in RL, I needed some time to get those scenes really going. Towards the end of TFSTTM Reloaded it was easier since I was in the middle of the story's flow, while this one is just shaping up. On top of that, this was supposed to be beta'ed yet. In fact, these preludes have been ready for almost exactly a month. I told my beta he could take his time but haven't heard anything from him since then. So... until then and since I didn't want to have you wait any longer, you have to abide with the alphas. Since I consider my English after all these years good enough by now that I mostly need/want a beta for small things, I'm sure there won't be a problem.

Before we begin. This is my first time writing most of the other series in any serious, publishable fashion aside from BSSM. For now this mostly goes for the Nanoha characters, of course. I have been a great fan of the series since seeing it the first time and have watched it numerous times already. I've read the complimentary mangas and generally try to keep up with official source material. The point is, this is my first time, so I cannot guarantee I'll get everyone's character and every information just right like I would for BSSM. You may point out if I make a mistake, but I hope you can actually prove it.

That being said, seeing as this is going to be a crossover, I shall take some liberties here and there. My general rule for canon information is that everything that happened within the story of the original source is my basis. Meaning BSSM manga, Nanoha anime (and probably some of the manga). My point is, I always try to and strive to be as accurate and close to the original as possible. But do not make too much fuss about every little detail that might have been written somewhere in a booklet of an exclusive DVD box which perhaps only a short percentage of readers even knew of. Also, keep in mind that this is to some degree heavily AU. While the general setting for this is during the Infinity Arc, the only thing set are the events of the first arc, same on the Nanoha side. Everything until after A's happened the way you know. Between the end of A's and the prologue, however, I shall take some liberties that will be revealed while the story progresses.

I'd like to thank the five people that reviewed already. I hope you'll keep it up. A short response to Drinker. Yes, I will do something about Hayate's weakness. It is one thing that I always found irritating. Especially in Strikers. Here we have an SS mage and she can hardly do anything with it aside from mass destruction. I understand why it was done that way since she'd be really overpowered otherwise, but it reduced her to very little real action, even during the ending battles in Strikers, which I found quite sad since I really like her character. As for what she could have done in the prologue... Well, it was a split moment reaction. They didn't stand around for minutes talking. And even if she had set up a barrier, that would have still left Hotaru inside and vulnerable.

For the rest. No, I won't change my style. This is how I've been writing for a good decade now. Third person doesn't work for me, believe me I tried. The prologue was rather short, so the scenes were equally as much, although not so much different from my usual length. What you see here (except for Hotaru's scenes which is basically 2 in 1) is about my standard length for a scene. And no, I won't budge on Negima, since I wanted to do something with both Nanoha and Negima in there (as those are two of my greatest favorites of the last years). However, Negima won't be as big a part yet. At least not for the first major conflict.

That's enough for now. Enjoy the first two preludes. The first one connects more or less directly to the prologue, while the other one is a bit further on, in between now and the setting of the actual story.

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

(Vita)

_So much for a nice, relaxing evening_, I thought grimly. It was already well into the night now and sleep would most likely not come for anyone. Hayate wouldn't, not until she knew if the girl would make it. And even then... _Damn it, why can't I at least once in awhile stop and think before saying something._ Hayate hadn't even done anything wrong. From her brief recap of the situation, it was obvious it had all happened so fast. Had she not acted at this point, it would probably have been too late to help the girl. And there hadn't really been time to think during the brief "fight" as it was. I wouldn't have done anything differently...

"Shamal is taking a long time," I mumbled lowly, watching Hayate standing outside on the balcony and looking up into the night sky. It was hard to say what she was thinking about but I could name the two most obvious possibilities easily enough. And it was pissing me off! If anyone should be angry at themselves, it should probably be me for my careless comment. Hayate hadn't done anything wrong.

Before I realized that I had been moving, I was already outside as well but there was no reaction from our beloved Mistress. I scowled. Obviously I had to take drastic measure. Normally I wouldn't do this. With anyone else maybe... gladly even, but I never had the heart to be angry or cross with Hayate. And it wasn't really about that either. "Stop pouting." I grinned slightly at her startled reaction. Clearly enough she wasn't used to me being annoyed with her of all people. But she didn't need us to be awkward and keep quiet about it now. "It doesn't suit you. You've shown us that there is always a way to solve your problems through hard work. Over and over again in these last years. I know how a lot of people in the Bureau are talking about you and us. But it never fazed you. If you are upset at how you performed, don't you think there is a better way to deal with it than sulk?"

Honestly, I wasn't sure where all this came from all of a sudden. I have never been one for many big words. But all of it was the truth. During the entire situation with the Book of Darkness, she had been the unaware victim but when it mattered she had taken responsibility and gave us hope and a new chance again. Yagami Hayate was not one to give up in the face of despair. Such a little thing like this shouldn't keep her down.

And she did smile slightly, eyes brightening again. It made me happy to watch. "Arigato, Vita-chan. You are right, of course. Honestly, I am a poor commander-to-be, if I let myself be dragged down so easily. I still have a lot to learn. Both as a commanding officer and as a mage it seems. Will you help me with the latter at least?"

I crossed my arms. "Hmph, as if you need to ask."

Hayate giggled and I couldn't help but laugh either, the ice broken. It wasn't like we never had arguments either but that was usually how they ended up being resolved and I was glad for that. I never wanted to have Hayate angry at me for real and definitely not for a longer time.

Once again Hayate turned away and looked up into the night sky but this time it was a more relaxed silence. I could tell that she was still tense about something but that was probably more her concern about the girl she had rescued. And that Hayate really had, saved her that is. No matter what she thought about it herself, without her brave interference the girl would either not be alive anymore or back wherever she had come from.

_And no one deserves to be at a home that makes you run away and then you get changed by weird people that sooner bring you back severely injured than not._ It made me sick and angry just to think about it and I had really wished that woman would dare try and come for the girl again for almost the entire last hour since Shamal had started her examination and shooed us all out the room we had put the girl in.

The woman hadn't come back and so I had nowhere to release all of my own frustration. We had all seen the state of that girl's body. And the injuries were just one thing. I was sure everyone had the same thought when seeing all the... parts. That body looked more like some puzzle with mismatched pieces. Someone so young and already in such a state... While cyborg technology for example wasn't that uncommon that mostly went for the administrated worlds and considering her state and the seemingly careless attitude of the pursuer for the girl's health, it was not hard to conclude that these... modification had not been entirely voluntary either.

But what everyone certainly had been thinking was something else. That girl quickly reminded us of Hayate. Hayate as she was before. Chained to that wheelchair, health declining rapidly as the Book of Darkness had been eating into her magic and body.

"What are we going to do about her?" I didn't add a "if she survives". It was ill-thinking and besides, we had one of the best medics available. Shamal would find some way to help her. The wounds shouldn't be a problem for her at least. Especially with all the equipment she had amassed here over the years since moving to our new home. "They might come after her again."

The question lingered in the air for quite a bit and I almost had given up on an answer when Hayate sighed. "I don't know. I have no idea what exactly is going on and until we know more, it is impossible to say what to do." She clenched one hand and I grinned at seeing her determined look. "However, I'll be damned before I let someone like that woman have her."

That was what I expected of her. And whatever she decided to do, I would follow Hayate's decision, regardless of any consequences. That's what we had always done and would always do. Because she was our Mistress. Not the Mistress of the Book but of our hearts and souls. Mistress by our own will.

"Neither of us will." I jumped startled and glared at Signum for sneaking up on us. As usual she didn't betray any emotion, face serious. No, it was actually grim. I could tell after this long time working together. "Come on, you two, Shamal wants to tell us something." Judging by her tone... No, I was sure I wouldn't quite like what it was Shamal had to say...

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

(Hayate)

"Putting ethical questions aside for a moment, whoever did this is clearly a genius on the field of artificial body parts... No, definitely a genetic genius as well. To think someone on this planet could develop something like that is really shocking and... also quite concerning."

I couldn't help but keep watching the girl. Tomoe Hotaru or that's what we suspected after discovery no other identification than a medical card that expressively stated to contact her apparent father, Dr. Souichi Tomoe immediately if she was delivered to a hospital. Not for a moment was I fueled by her seemingly undisturbed rest. She hadn't woken according to Shamal and that meant she had been unconscious ever since I had encountered her and that strange woman earlier. _What has she been through?_ I wondered. What had made her run away from home? Not that I was questioning the notion with the way they attempted to retrieve her. But she seemed quite desperate and adamant in her refusal to go back. I had just caught the tail end of the argument but that had certainly been enough. Whatever she had experienced, it must have really spooked her.

"You mean worrying as in... that level of technology could attract attention from certain people," Signum clarified or at least tried to. I could see where she was going with this. As I had started the hard path towards a commanding job, I had quickly learned that the TSAB wasn't all just about straight-forward and amiable people like Admiral Lindy and her crew. To be fair, Nanoha, Fate and to an extent ourselves as well really had to be glad it was them who got involved with Earth's affairs and not someone else.

"No, that's not it." Shamal shook her head. "Considering the current level of cyborg technology what we have here is far inferior, so I doubt anyone would even take notice. What I meant was well... These artificial limbs... I don't think this is something current Earth technology could have created."

That did get everyone's attention. It was Zafira that spoke what everyone probably thought. "You mean someone else is involved. Someone not from Earth?"

Shamal nodded slowly. "It was just a hunch at first. It could have just been a secret breakthrough and Souichi Tomoe is definitely considered a genius on the field of genetics. So I probed a little deeper and performed a mental scan." This got me to look at our resident medic a little concerned. Shamal had been dabbling with this for quite some time. Healing magic was already a very delicate process but that was mostly for the physical aspect. For injuries, fatigue and such things. Mental Healing was something very few people had ever been able to pull off, even from what was still known of Belkan history. Mental Healing or Soul Healing was used to treat magical afflictions that attacked and festered a person's mind or soul.

Like the curse from the Book of Darkness had done to me. This was the sole reason Shamal had dedicated herself to this field as much as she could. When I had asked her about it, she had confessed that she did ever want to feel so helpless again and if she had been able to do something like this when they had realized how the curse was affecting me, they wouldn't have needed to cause me so much trouble by hurting other people for my sake. I didn't question her again afterwards but it still worried me. This kind of magic wasn't really something you picked up. The few known cases were practically born with the talent.

Of course, Shamal was persistent and while progress was small, she wouldn't give up on it. What could I say against that then? "So, what did you find?" I dreaded the answer now. She would probably have not even brought it up if the scan had no turned up anything.

The blonde woman's grim look was all but answering the question already and yet the answer was still shocking. "A parasite." The answering silence was so absolute you could hear Hotaru's very low breathing. I could practically feel the thick knot tightening around my heart and hardly needed for Shamal to fully clarify what she meant. "I cannot really say what but there is clearly something inside that girl that shouldn't be there and it is growing, slowly trying to take her over."

_Just like me._ It wasn't just a saddening comparison anymore. It had become a painful parallel. Even without knowing the exact details, it was enough. I knew so very well what it was like, to carry something unnatural inside. And it didn't seem like this girl had had the blessing of people like my knights to see her through. No, from what I suspected it might very well be that her own family had... I clenched my hand tightly, barely suppressing my urge to seek out one Souichi Tomoe right away. However, that wouldn't help anyone, least of all Hotaru.

"Can it... be removed?" Vita was just as anxious and concerned about this topic as I was. Shamal herself admitted that what she had learned was barely adequate for a small-scale treatment. The answer we got was once again not quite what either of us had probably expected.

"The removal wouldn't be the problem. Whatever the parasite is, it is clearly still developing and vulnerable to outside influence. What hold it has on the girl's mind is minimal at best. The best it can probably manage is a few minutes of control. But..." Shamal paused, fidgeting and I really had to wonder what was coming next. Somehow it seemed the blonde had an even greater surprise for us and that was hard to imagine after everything we had already learned. "It isn't the only... other presence I detected."

Okay, this was getting a little creepy. What exactly had been done to this girl? However, I noticed how Shamal had worded that last discovery. "And that one isn't a parasite?"

She shook her head. "No. I really have no idea just what it is. Only that it is old and powerful, yet strangely inactive, more like asleep. If anything though if that other thing could be called a parasite, this one is more like a symbiont. And they are all so closely intervened, I fear that if I would try to just remove the parasite, I could easily affect that other presence as well and I'm really not sure I should." She turned towards her equipment. "Here, look. This is a rough estimate of that presence's magical wavelength. I couldn't find a match anywhere in the official databases. That was when I compared it with our private one..." Another graph appeared next to the first that seemed to be fairly evenly matched with the first.

It took a moment for the implication to set in. While we did have a private database for such things, there really was nothing in there right now that wasn't in any of the official archives either. Nothing other than... THAT.

"That could be a problem," Signum said seriously when everyone else had caught on as well. "Doing anything from this point without consulting them could be considered a breach of our agreement."

"And both Nanoha-san and Fate-san are off-world..." lamented Rein who had been quiet up till now, perhaps from being tired after helping out Shamal with the checkup. She was right though. Nanoha and Fate were not here along with any official support we could get on this case. It really was a problem. But like Vita had said earlier, it wasn't like me to give up yet. I knew where this could potentially lead but I had taken in this girl. We were already involved.

"Nanoha gave me her number. I see if I can reach her. And then we'll have to see that we get in contact with Admiral Lindy or Chrono, just in case..."

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

(Minako)

So much for some peace and quiet.

I wasn't sure whether to be glad it was weekend or not. Sleeping in had definitely been on the program for once. Ever since that day Artemis had come to me, it had been one activity after another. And even now, when the nightmarish fiend that had plagued our existence throughout two lifetimes had finally been defeated for good, it wasn't quite so easy to get back into the life I once had lived. In a sense I had gotten so used to things like daily training regiments and the like that I clearly felt like something was missing if I was just lying around.

Certainly I wasn't the only one either. However, I had really wanted to relax some this weekend. And now this. Cell phones truly were evil things. I bet if I hadn't had one to wake me up, my mother wouldn't have bothered me this early for a phone call... then again, maybe she would!

And that really didn't matter. I was stalling, I knew already and the way Artemis was looking at me made me laugh sheepishly and slowly start to approach the house in front of me. I wasn't sure what I had expected but it didn't seem like anything special. A nice house indeed, yet nothing extravagant...

Right. Time to face the music. A little apprehensive I hit the button to ring the bell and waited.

The call early in the morning - more like in the ungodly hours - had really shocked me. Torn from some nice dream, my mind had still been rather groggy and I completely forgot about what I had been dreaming once I started to make sense of the caller and what she was telling me.

I had never met Yagami Hayate, only heard a few things. Okay, quite a lot of them. Nanoha and Fate had liked sharing their stories and I often felt rather bad and inadequate of not having too much to contribute or having to censor a few things that I didn't feel were best known by someone outside of our circle - not that there was that much at the point of that surprising meeting.

I had still been Sailor V then, keeping up the guise until I could find my comrades and while investigating the Dark Kingdom's activities. It had all gone rather well. Laying low and gathering information. When the other Senshi awakened, our enemy seemed to be focusing more on them and that gave me ample opportunities to work with. Until that day where I had been a little bit too bold and almost got myself into a pinch I wouldn't have gotten out. Not by myself at least.

It had certainly been a shock, to see someone other than us fight with magic on such a level. In fact, they were much better than I had been then. It might have been much easier to enlist their help against our enemy. However, that by itself would have already brought a lot of complications in the future I had rather wanted to avoid. Serenity was the rightful heir to the Silver Millennium and she had it in her to rule one day. At that point I had not known what the future would bring, what kind of person her reincarnation would be. Getting involved with an organization like theirs would have brought an unnecessary and potential unhealthy attention to us in the long run.

And that was just the reasoning without taking into account the one reason that had made us agree mutually to stay out of each other's business from then on. That made this call all the more surprising and I really wondered what it could be that required my "expertise"? I had a really bad feeling about this. It had almost been too quiet since the fall of Metallia and the Dark Kingdom. Not that I wished for another enemy. However, the Silver Crystal had always been something sought by beings of power, especially those with a desire for more. The general peace and protection offered within the Silver Millennium was gone. Light always attracts darkness, or that's what I remembered dimly the Queen saying to me once.

My musings came to an abrupt end as the door was opened and I found myself staring at a girl around my age, with short, brown hair and blue eyes, greeting me with an open and warm smile. What was that feeling? I felt it before... Yes, it didn't take me long to realize it and that made me even more amazed. This girl... She had a very similar aura to our princess. Kind yet with a determination clear and strong like crystal. The aura of a natural leader.

"Yagami-san." It wasn't a question. I was fairly certain despite never having met her and while I had seen a picture once, I hadn't been able to recall it. However, after everything I had been told and what I just felt, I just knew it had to be her.

The brunette looked a little startled but quickly caught herself. "Aino-san, right? Thank you for coming on such short notice. I am Yagami Hayate." She held out her hand and I didn't hesitate to take it. That girl really had something very likeable about her.

"Please, call me Minako or just Mina... everyone does." Remembering one more important detail, I scooped up Artemis. "Ah, and this is Artemis." I wasn't sure whether or not it was out of reflex but Artemis gave a cute meowing sound, earning himself a bob on the head. "Be nice. They already know you can talk, you know?" He glared at me which only made me laugh and Hayate giggled as well.

It made me feel a little bit more at ease and I figured that was going to be rather necessary. That odd feeling I had ever since I was woken up by that unexpected call hadn't gone away. In fact, the closer I had gotten to this place, the more intense it had become. Something would happen here today. Something that might very well have a great impact on all of our destinies. Whether it was for better or worse I couldn't say. However, that heavy feeling I knew all too well. Whatever was waiting for me here, would greatly influence my future.

With these feelings blazing hotly in my heart, I followed Hayate inside and straight upstairs into what looked like a guest room. My eyes took in all the other people and the row of unfamiliar but obvious medical machinery. However, all that faded away when my gaze fell on the girl inside the bed. I couldn't really explain why but I knew right away. I knew that there lay the cause and source of the foreboding feeling I had ever since this morning. She was the reason for my presence here. And a very small voice that I wouldn't really acknowledge until much later, also told me she was so much more for me personally.

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

(Vita)

Explanations were made as quickly as possible. Shamal had worried about the collapse of the girl's mental state. Apparently that parasite thing - whatever exactly it was even Shamal couldn't say - was aware that its host was cut off from those who nurtured it and was pushing more forcefully for control. Had Hayate not been able to reach our current visitor in time, our ever-worrying medic had insisted that an action would have to be taken if Hotaru was to be saved, despite the possible danger.

Our visitor was listening to Hayate's recap of her encounter and Shamal's explanation carefully... and so was her cat. They would have made a strange pair, for anyone else I suppose. However, we came from a society where familiars were quite normal and it would take a lot more to shock us than a talking cat, even if we had not been aware of it from the beginning.

I wasn't quite sure what to make of this Aino Minako. She had the bearing of warrior but also the clear signs of someone who had come into her role far too early with little to no choice left. While it was not uncommon for young mages to start their training early, most wouldn't even enter active service until... well, somewhere around the blonde's age perhaps. And those were the early cases. There were of course the exceptions, the highly-gifted and then there were those one in a million cases... or perhaps three in a million that seemed to have all come together on this planet at the same time.

This girl's case was different though from what I understood. I could sympathize with her situation somewhat. After all the Wolkenritter had little choice in our duties as well. For so long we had been bound in service to the book, it was our destiny in a way. A fate we couldn't escape, not of our own choosing. Until Hayate had granted us this chance and we had gladly exchanged the one destiny for another, one of our own choosing this time. How much choice had this girl and her friends had, I wondered?

Minako had been rather quiet during the tale. It had been her cat asking the occasional question while the blonde's attention seemed to be drawn intensely to the sleeping Hotaru. But now as Shamal finished her report, she looked away from her at least. "I am not really quite sure how much help I can be. If there's really a Senshi soul slumbering in this girl, it has to be one of the Outer Senshi. They... were always rather different from us. We had very little contact and what memories I have of them are very sketchy." Glancing at the white cat, she asked, "Do you think you can find out?"

The cat gave his equivalent of a shrug, I suppose. "Hard to say. You had the right idea already. The differences between the Outer and Inner Guard will probably make it difficult to tell for sure but I can try. It would certainly be better to know just whom we are dealing with." I had no real idea what all the talk about Inner or Outer Guard meant but there was something in their voices that made me suspicious. Something that suggested they already had a good idea about the who but were too apprehensive to say it out loud.

No one dared asking about it as the white cat jumped on top of the bed and climbed on top of the covers until he was about level with Hotaru's head. The crescent moon sigil on his forehead began to glow before emitting a beam and striking the sleeping girl's own forehead. I watched as fascinated and curious as anyone else but nothing seemed to be happening for almost half a minute. "See, I told you it wouldn't wor..." Just as Artemis seemed to want to draw away from whatever it was he had been doing exactly, something flashed on Hotaru's forehead. A soft purple glow at first that quickly formed into a shape I was unfamiliar with but considering the reactions from our visitors they knew quite well. It looked almost like a glaive turned upside-down. Now that I really thought about it, I think I had seen it somewhere before but couldn't quite recall where.

Not that it was necessary. Both our visitors let out gasps of startled... well, not quite surprise. I had a feeling whatever they had been suspecting had just been confirmed and they were clearly not too happy about it. In fact the cat jumped away and back into his Mistress' arms as if bitten while the blonde was deeply troubled.

Almost a minute went by until it was the cat that finally spoke again, voice grave and ominous. "Perhaps it would have been better, if you had not saved this one, Yagami-san." It wasn't primarily displeasure or anger that accompanied those words. No, this was more like... fear. And I couldn't really understand what could have caused such a reaction. Wasn't that parasite the real problem? What could have them so spooked about that girl's Senshi aspect? And it was obvious now that there really was one, right? Minako also seemed a bit displeased about her cat's comment but made no attempt to chasten him for it.

"I don't understand," Hayate voiced our collective thoughts. "Isn't she a Senshi reborn, like you?"

There was another moment's pause that seemed to weigh heavily in the air. "She is." Minako's reply was more conflicted than her partner's but it also had a deep gravity to it. "A Senshi, that is. One of ours? That would be quite a stretch." She looked back at the dark-haired girl before turning around fully to face us and for the first time I could see the conflict in her face, struggling with a base reaction of primal terror. "Sailor Saturn," she stated at last in a voice far more trembling now. "The Senshi of Death. The one whose awakening marks the end of everything..."

Okay, I had to admit that sounded far more ominous than I had expected and without even knowing the full details yet, that little bit of information filled me with a certain amount of dread. However, despite that I didn't really like the implications of their reactions. And as usual I could never hold in my emotions for too long. "Hey, wait a minute. Hayate risked her life for that girl and now you are saying she should rather not have? You make it sound like that girl is the Grim Reaper personified!"

I was about to choke on this words. "That's not so far off," Artemis replied and I jerked back slightly at the bite in his tone and how literally he was obviously meaning it. "It would have been better if she were dead."

That one certainly shocked us all into silence, even myself. Not her partner though. "Artemis," she hissed, "You shouldn't say that. If the Princess heard you talk like that about another life, regardless of who it is, you know what she would think." She sighed at his chastened expression. It had done nothing to change his opinion and it seemed the blonde was clearly struggling with her own reaction.

What exactly had Hayate gotten us into by taking in this girl, I wondered.

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

(Minako)

With a last, concerned look the blonde-haired medic closed the door behind her, leaving only Artemis and myself behind. It wasn't that I wanted everyone gone but what I was going to try was complicated enough that I'd rather do with as little distraction as possible.

The atmosphere had also become quite... charged after we had related what little we both knew and recalled of Sailor Saturn and her role in the past. At times I really cursed how good my own recollection was compared to the rest of our group. Not nearly perfect but I remembered quite a few important bits about my past life that I often wished to rather forget again. A lot of those snippets were a good mix of informative and oddities. As for Saturn, well...

"Minako... I really think this is a bad idea," Artemis tried again. It wasn't that I could not understand his reaction, as radical and negative as it seemed. I did remember as well. Once awakened the Silence Glaive, the reaper's scythe, would fall and bring ruin to the world. Or so it was said. For that purpose she existed, sealed away until the time of all hope lost and no other option left to seal away the spread of evil than to start over once again.

But then why? Why was this girl carrying her soul? Why was she reincarnated like the rest of us? Her duty done, she should have returned to slumber once more. I did not understand the need for rebirth... _Was this your doing, Queen?_ I wondered. _Was that your way to face your own regret?_

I had to find out for myself. I would not condemn this girl just for what she held inside. Usagi wouldn't either. "I made up my mind," I told Artemis and it seemed my determination was getting across as he did not argue further and jumped away to a chair in the corner, allowing me to turn back to my task.

Taking out the new transformation pen that Luna and Artemis had given us, I changed into my Senshi self. The familiar rush of warmth and power also brought a stronger sense of confidence, pushing away my own lingering doubts. Not so much doubts about the course of action I had decided on. The method was what had me a little worried. Actively harnessing my planetary magic beyond mostly automatic and instinctive use was difficult and without meeting Nanoha and Fate I would have never gotten around to develop a shaky basis for a working application. Certainly it hadn't been anywhere near combat-worthy when it was time to join the others in the fight against the Dark Kingdom. I had trained extensively since then but progress was slow and this was probably the best I could hope to do with it.

Drawing the power forth, a magic circle appeared around the bed, enclosing myself and the girl in the center. Closing my eyes I reached out to locate the other source of planetary energy before slowly and painstakingly establishing a working connection. I could have probably forced it but from what the medic, Shamal, had said, I had to be very careful not to invite in the wrong aspect of that girl's overcrowded mind.

It was a very good thing that Venusian power was a far more stable thing. The planet itself had been home to magic and mystical races for a long time, the only thing the Silver Millennium had done was to really make it bloom. I honestly wasn't sure how the others would fare doing what I did now.

Finally ascertaining that the connection stable enough, I plunged ahead. The transmission was smooth for the most part. Well, there was a bit of a bump once but it all happened so fast that the next moment I found myself on a desolated landscape. Everywhere I watched stretched out dunes of white sand... or was it perhaps dust? A silent and lonely place, that was for sure. Somehow I was not really surprised. Her appearance, however, that surprised me. I expected to find her in traditional Senshi garb but that wasn't the case. And it wasn't really the figure of a powerful warrior whose very name was the harbinger of death...

No. Here sat a girl. A child of no more than ten perhaps, in a flowing dress of dark purple, hair wildly fluttering even though I could not feel a single breeze. And her eyes... Her eyes were... "Kalliope." Just like then. Just like that day I remembered. The feelings of my past self came rushing upwards, long buried and almost forgotten but never having vanished. Such lonely and sad eyes.

*Say... Why can't she stay with us?*

Everyone had looked at me strangely then, some even aghast. Everyone but the Queen, her eyes full of regret and sadness before she had averted her gaze. That had been the only time I had ever seen the Senshi of Saturn and I had been but a child then. Yet, I still remembered... or perhaps I should rather say remembered again.

"So you remember, Phaenna." Her voice was anything but that of a child. Deep and almost freezing, practically without emotion... or so she would want everyone to believe. Not me though. Not the Senshi of Love. "I am surprised anyone does."

"I remember. It was the Princess' seventh birthday. I remember that one girl that came from her solitary vigil to renew her vow to the new heir. Everyone seemed scared but all I could think was: Why does she look so sad? Why can't she stay with us?"

It was just a moment but I was sure I saw bafflement light up those amethyst eyes before she looked away again. "It was my duty. That's all there was to it." Again she could not fool me. Even if this was her mind space, she could not hide her surprise from me or the pain at these memories. Or perhaps this wasn't really true. Was it really her mind space? Or rather the portion belonging to her inside of Hotaru? How much control did she really have?

Which brought me back to the core of the problem and what I had to find out.

"Is that why you are here? Because of your duty?" I still couldn't figure out the why. But it couldn't be because of that sad, unfair fate. There was no point of reincarnation just for that purpose. I had to know.

Kalliope looked away, gazing out over the empty plain. Stars were glittering around us in open space but it didn't seem like her gaze was fixed on any point of the imaginary scenery. Far away and perhaps long ago she seemed to be just then. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was meant to sleep inside this girl, forever. But unforeseen events have awakened me and now... Now even that has changed once more. I had begun to believe that perhaps my awakening was meant to be after all. Yet again the course of fate has taken another twist. I do not know anymore... why I am here."

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

(Hotaru)

I had been dreaming... I would like to say.

It was more like being immersed in a huge pool of images. Memories, impressions and also... emotions.

How long had this gone on? I didn't know.

What did it all mean? I wasn't too sure.

It made very little sense to me. Like fragments of many different puzzles which, of course, could never fit together. They made for no clear picture and even if they had... There was so much, I doubted I could have ever made sense of all of it.

Well, many different puzzles would be stretching it a little. At most there were three, I think. There was my own "puzzle". Memories of a life that felt too far away, too long gone for just a few years. Everything had changed that day... Or had it already begun to change before? I had always blamed the accident that had taken away not only my health and childhood but also my family. Now I had to wonder how much of it even had been an accident? Hadn't Father changed a lot even before that? Mother had been more and more sad already and there had been... arguments. I had forgotten about those... or perhaps I had wanted to forget.

Those fragments were the easiest to recognize and make sense of. The hardest to look at because of that as well. Despite that they were still the most bearable.

The other "puzzle" was of that other thing that lived inside me - probably since that dreadful day - and had made what was left of my life even more miserable. It wasn't even that though that made the images hard to look at. I saw it. I saw destruction and desolation. I saw a world... no, perhaps a whole star system in ruin. I saw images that were not memories but dreams - rather, nightmares - of conquest, of people dying as our own world was being cleansed in order to carve the way... And within that destruction I saw IT... I did not even want to think about IT.

But then came perhaps the hardest part. Her. My true other self, I realized now. Always sleeping until now. That lonely girl. The images, her memories... they weren't even about her for the most part. Images of a kingdom of splendor, the view of the planets glowing with strong lights and filled with life. Predominant was the one emotion, however.

Longing.

I still didn't understand it all. Probably not even the barest pieces. However, I understood what she was feeling. For some reason I could tell it all. Every emotion in here, it was as open for me to read as words in a book.

I had been watching since that person arrived. In fact it had been her radiant light that had pierced through the cage that was my sleep and pulled me outside... Or at least into a state of higher awareness. If I stopped to think, I really wasn't sure just what I was doing here or what exactly was going. However, the exchange between those two had so thoroughly caught my focus, I never did stop to think. It was a really detached experience, I had to admit.

"I wonder," the blonde girl said to my other self - that I knew now beyond the shadow of a doubt. This one did not wish me harm. Of course, I wasn't sure if that automatically meant the opposite. "does there have to be a reason?" The question clearly startled my other self and it startled me. Because just then I had clearly felt the desire to know just that from the blonde-haired girl in the strange clothes that had a strong resemblance to many Japanese school uniforms for girls...

"I wanted to know, too. I wanted to know why you are here now. But if you don't know then... doesn't it just mean you are free to give your existence here meaning?"

A meaning to exist. I knew how strange that had to sound to my other self. That question had often plagued me as well. For what reason was I even here? For what reason had I survived, only to live my life isolated. No happy childhood, no friends to laugh and have fun with. What purpose had been in that? Then I had found out. Yes... Yes, I had found out. And that was why I was here now, right?

"My purpose is to be the final measure against evil. There is no other purpose for my power." It made me sad to hear those words, even without really understanding. I felt the loneliness, the bitter regret and the longing for something... more. No, that person did not make me feel afraid. In fact, I think we were rather similar in many ways.

"I am not speaking about power. I am not speaking about purpose or duty. Everyone has the right to live and everyone has the right to define what it is that you are living for. What you want to do with that life." It moved her clearly. It moved me, those words spoken by the golden-haired girl whose very presence seemed to light up the desolate landscape. "The Silver Millennium is over, Kalliope. Your duty is over... or why do you think your spirit would have to be reborn in a new body? Besides..." The other girl stopped and looked down. I could feel the swell of memories and emotions that came with it. "The Queen always regretted having submitted you to that fate. It was perhaps her greatest and deepest regret in life. Maybe... No, I'm sure this is her way of granting you a new chance."

My other self turned back to the other girl. "A new... chance?" Wonder rang in her voice and feelings but it was yet a faint glimmer. Too deep were the scars left behind by her past. Part of her wanted to believe, wanted to hope, but she was scared... Scared to hope. "No, it's impossible. My power is too great. There is nothing else I could do with it. That was why things had to be this way. It was the right thing to do." And I didn't think she really blamed this "Queen". It was more like accepting the necessity. That hadn't made it easier.

"It's only impossible if you give up before trying!" the blonde exclaimed passionately, startling us both once again. "Are you saying you will just quietly sit by here and do nothing. Will you just stay and watch while Hotaru is consumed by that other thing?" She shook her head gently. "No, I don't think you want that. I knew... even all that way back, even though it was just a short moment, I knew you have a kind heart. You have to. Everyone else would have broken under the burden, but you endured and even now you do not blame anyone. Please, these people want to help Hotaru as well and we can't do it without you!"

This was... about me? I hadn't known. It was all so confusing. What did she mean by helping me? Saving me? What had... Yes, that was right, I had been running away and then Kaori had come and... Was I dying? Or dead already? No, that girl said she wanted to help me.

"It's impossible." My other self sounded sullen and I felt my heart sink as the brief flutter of invigorating hope was about to be crushed. "Were I to awaken, no matter what my presence would surely overwhelm my host's. My power would consume her."

_Is that so bad?_ The thought should have startled me more than it did. Yet, it wasn't really like I had a lot to lose anyway. Everything and everyone was gone. So if I had to die, no one would really miss me anyway. And that other thing inside me, I couldn't let it be free. If that was the last thing I could do, the only thing worthwhile that I had ever done in my life, then it would be alright to give my life for that.

"It doesn't have to be that way," the blonde argued. "These people say they can extract and seal away the... well, whatever it is." These people? Who did she mean? Perhaps that other girl that had saved me? The angel, yes, I remembered. A beautiful, dark-winged angel. Was it possible? Could I really live after all? I sensed the doubt in my other self and even the blonde girl wasn't certain.

"A daimon, they call it. A creature of another world, another star system," my other self-explained. "They wish to make this planet their new home. From what I can tell, the one inside this body is meant to be some sort of link to pave the way for their Master's arrival. I doubt it would be so easily extracted... And even if, we are all too closely linked already. This body would surely not survive the strain of such an extraction without my help. And most of what holds her modified state together is in fact the power of the daimon. Would it be removed, the only way to save Hotaru would be through my power but that alone would certainly cause exposure to my presence and force an awakening." Which brought us back to the initial problem.

Still. I had no intention of just staying here and waiting for the end or to allow these... aliens to have their way after stealing away so much of my life. All I had done until now was to watch and listen, to follow this exchange that seemed to determine my fate as if it didn't really concern me. This was my life, however, regardless of how little of it could be considered living in the first place. The words of the blonde, her passionate arguments for my sake and for my other self as well had warmed me inside. I had not felt so... appreciated since... yes, since the "accident", since mother died. It had been so long, I had almost forgotten. I was free to give my existence here meaning. Those words had been directed at my other self but they had triggered something inside me, too.

And so I moved forward. It was an important action. Away from the role of spectator, away from my old self always quietly accepting her sad reality. Something had to change and for this situation to change, I also had to be ready to change myself. After all, had I not already started this by running away, by escaping from the gilded prison that had been my home for so long, yet never felt like home at all?

Both my other self and the blonde girl turned to look at me with startled expressions. Had they not known I was watching? Well, it didn't really matter, did it? Slowly I walked towards the girl that wasn't quite a girl, ancient wisdom but also eternal loneliness reflected in those eyes. My own life so far felt meager under that gaze. It gave me further courage to press onward. Wasn't I afraid? Of course I was. I hardly understood what was going on. Most of my actions were made on a purely instinctual and emotional basis. That was how it should be, however. I had never been so certain about anything before.

"I feel like I've always known you and yet you seemed so far away." The words came automatic. My mind felt foggy but perhaps that was because we were there. In my mind that was, there was no other explanation. Like in a trance I reached out to that other me, Kalliope the blonde had called her and I suppose I should start thinking of her like a person. That was harder than it should be. What I had just said was a truth I felt deep in my heart. What fear I felt did not come from her. There was no reason for me to be afraid. In fact, the longing to know this other me for real was almost overwhelming now.

My fingertips touched the skin of her cheek. So cold but... No, I could feel the warmth. The repressed emotions and I could feel the familiarity. She and I... We were meant to be here, together. "I am not afraid." And I really wasn't. That should have surprised me but it didn't. The thought of what had to be done, what I had decided needed to be done, did not scare me. No, I was rather... looking forward to what could be. As if a missing piece of myself would finally be returned to me. No, not as if. "If neither of us can find a meaning to our existence alone, then perhaps we can do so... together."

The shock and wonder was so strong it was like they were my own emotions and perhaps in a way they were. Kalliope opened her mouth to respond but could not find the words. This felt right. I knew it and I could tell she felt it as well. Yes, there could be no meaning to our existence unless we were together to find it. "You don't know what you are suggesting. Your mind might not survive the process." She finally spoke but her repeated argument sounded weak to me. She understood what I did just as well.

"I am not afraid," I repeated. "We won't know until we try. What is there to lose?" Where was I taking all this self-confidence from? I had never felt like that and never had a reason to. Was it just that knowing the alternatives were even bleaker that gave me the strength to be so sure of myself? No, it wasn't just that. Looking back, I saw the blonde girl watching us quietly and curious. "Thank you for trying to help us." And I really was grateful. It had been her presence that had awakened me from that restless sleep. And it had been her who had given us both hope. As fleeting as it might be. I wished I could get to know her better. Yes, I really wanted to do that. And because of that I... no, WE needed to live. "We'll be fine, so... do what you have to do."

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

(Hayate)

So young and already such a harsh fate. We really were more alike than even I had initially believed. Honestly, perhaps I had had it easier by far even. For most of the time I had been largely unaware and even then, all that was left for me was the responsibility of a lot of power. A power that seemed almost ridiculous compared to the power this girl could unleash if I were to believe the story Minako and her cat familiar had given us. What a huge burden.

Of course, it was really the power of the one sleeping inside of her. Not that it really made a difference. Not anymore. Hotaru had apparently chosen to accept that part of herself. Just what exactly that would mean was anyone's guess. Minako did not seem to be able to provide an answer either. Apparently it was not the same for them as it was for Hotaru. The other Senshi's past lives were more part of a memory, a background presence, not an active participant.

The glow was dying down I noted. It had started shortly after the successful extraction. That one had gone over without a hitch. Oh, that Daimon creature was trying hard to resist but with the other two working together, it could not hide behind its host, so to say. With the extraction over, the sign of Saturn had once again appeared and purple light had started to wrap around Hotaru. To everyone's amazement, most of all Shamal's who had realized first what was happening, Hotaru's shattered body had began to meld. Discarding the fake body parts for new flesh.

To think such a tiny thing could cause so much trouble, I thought, looking at the egg-shaped object now safely sealed and stored within Schwertkreuz. Before leaving - with the promise to return soon -, Minako had warned us that it was better off destroyed. Not that I didn't know that. However, I was curious and a covert analysis couldn't hurt. I am sure I could get Lindy-san to have someone look into it discreetly before disposing it.

But... That wasn't our problem, right? That was what the agreement had been all about. Was it really such a good idea to get involved with this now? It was easy to say something like this, to agree not to get involved within each other's business, as long as it didn't directly concern you. It did now. I only needed to look at the girl, miraculously recovered in health perhaps but still... all alone.

That made it so much harder. I was involved already. Even if I were to leave the matter entirely with Minako and her friends - including the fate of this girl -, I would think about it. I would wonder and worry...

"What are you going to do?" I started, so lost in thought I had not heard Vita come inside. She watched the receding glow around Hotaru's body for a moment, then turned to look up at me. "Are you going to let her stay with us?" Sharp and to the point as always. Never one to mince words and she really did know me best after all. Of course I had thought about it. And about the consequences of seeing that through.

Going back was definitely not an option for Hotaru and she seemed to have no one else to turn. At least that was my impression. A cursory check had turned up no further living relatives of the Tomoe family. She might be free of them, yet basically now she had no anchor left.

I knew I shouldn't. Taking her in was basically the same as getting us entangled in their business. Besides, what would we do if we moved to Midchilda as planned? Far too many things were clearly pointing out that it would be far better to get ourselves removed from the situation as soon as possible.

Only... I had never been someone who could look away from someone in need. Sad fates like that... Had I not promised myself to do everything I could that no one had to suffer the same as I did? Yes, I did. That was the only answer I could really give right now. All those other questions would need careful thought. However, this... yes, this was something I knew I couldn't avoid. Regardless of the consequences that were sure to result from this.

"Well... I think first of all we should wait for her to wake up before making any decisions," I finally replied a little more cautiously. Certainly I couldn't fool Vita but at the same time it was also the truth, I realized. We had not even spoken one word with each other and yet already I was thinking about the future of that girl. She should at least have a say in it.

Vita chortled a bit. "Whatever you say. It's not like she'll be able to resist your charm." I did glare at her for this but couldn't help the half-smile at the teasing. "You do know that we are behind you always, right?" the redheaded girl added after a pause, a lot more serious now. "Whatever you decide, we'll always support you."

They knew it, too. Unexpectedly this night seemed to have become a pivotal point in our lives, a crossroads where our future might very well be defined forever depending on which road we decided to take. Or was that decision made already by getting involved like this? I was never much of a religious girl and wasn't as quick to believe in destiny or fate but it felt like that somehow.

"Thanks. You are right. I am not alone in this. What we want to do from now... I think we should decide on that together." And that included Nanoha and Fate as well. I really had to wonder how they would react to what happened here while they were away. _Not that they would have acted any different_, I mused.

Yes, this would really need careful thought. Such an important decision couldn't be made lightly. Still... One thing I knew already and just needed one look at the girl to remind me of that. I wouldn't be able to just walk away from this, walk away from her. Where this path would take me, I didn't know. However, this meeting was not just coincidence. It couldn't be. I felt it deep in my heart that encountering her yesterday evening like this... there was a deeper meaning to it.

I just wished I knew what it was or why I felt I had just stepped into something far larger than I could ever imagine or comprehend.

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

(Usagi)

Stars. Stars everywhere. They sparkled so brightly against the dark background that space itself was more alight than dark. Thousands, millions or even more of them. Each reflecting the light of life. Some provided entire worlds with life and some just shone for themselves. But all of them were unique. All of them were important. All of them were a part of the great beauty of life itself.

The sight was wondrous, breathtaking and also overwhelming. One could easily get lost in its splendor, submerged in an ocean of brightness so thick and potent that it did not seem like any true darkness could ever intrude on its magnificence. These were the sons and daughters of creation and while they were born and died like every living thing, imagining a reality without the stars was inconceivable.

However, then it came. Slow at first, unnoticed. One star winked out first. No one would notice unless you took a looking glass to its exact location at the exact time. Then another. Then some more. The brightness started to dim more and more and suddenly it became more than just the perceived natural cause of creation, of life and death. Stars weren't just dying but something was stealing their light, swallowing them whole. A creeping, formless darkness that did not belong on this plane of existence. Silent, unyielding, consuming. As if with an infinite number of dark fingers it stretched out for light after light, turning more and more of the once bright splendor into a clouded night. No, not just night. The night itself was not dangerous, in fact normally it would bring out the light of the stars even more. This was a cold, ruthless blackness. A true darkness.

The sudden change jerked me out of my selfless observation, made me become aware of self, made me aware of the icy feeling of fear, the rising panic making my heart hammer, the longing to see the beauty again and the helplessness to find more and more disappearing until nothing remained but an absolute blackness.

Seconds passed into minutes, then into hours and eventually into uncountable eternity. Or that was what it seemed. There was no concept of time, nothing to orientate yourself in the darkness. No direction or something to focus on. Just... nothing. A complete emptiness that threatened to swallow myself. Or had it done so already?

My mind was slipping away, bereft of all points of references, even the awareness of self became doubtful, meaningless. Until I noticed them. They were barely visible and so far apart they could never reach other. Two great stars struggling hard against the consuming darkness. Their light was great and bright but against the black surrounding them they were still nothing but specks. Still I felt the power and the warmth they promised. A last bastion against the darkness. Yet, even they - on their own and over time - were consumed by the darkness, and hope became absolute despair.

Then there was a voice. There was always a voice and it only said the same thing again and again. **"The Reaper has strayed from her path and opened the way. Destiny will change. Gather! Gather the three that must stand against the dark!"**

Eyes blinking open, I momentarily panicked at the darkness still surrounding me but then noticed the faint light of early morning light filtering into the room and fought down the impulse to scream. I had done that a lot the first times I had this dream and while it had gotten easier to deal with, it never got any easier to experience... much less decipher.

It still took me several minutes to calm my racing heart and only reaching for my brooch and feeling the warmth of the Silver Crystal managed to finally settle my frayed nerves into a somewhat peaceful state once more. Carefully I extracted myself from the covers and quietly walked over the window. Ever since I first had the dream, I had taken to not close the curtains anymore. It served to help after waking and I suppose the early light made for a more effective waking mechanism than my alarm clock. I had hardly ever gotten too late to school since then.

The Moon was still barely visible but sunrise was close. It would not take long now and there was no point getting back to bed again. Once I could have just went to bed again and sleep some more, probably too much, but after the dream I found that it was just impossible to even try.

There was rustling behind me and I was not very surprised to hear Luna's voice. I had tried to be quiet but you couldn't fool a cat. Rather than any disturbance caused by movement or noise, she was probably woken by my restlessness. "The dream again?" was all she asked and I nodded quietly. There was nothing more that could be said... or done.

I wished I knew what it meant. Of course I had tried to find out. After the first couple of times of repeated exposure, I had sought out Rei. We had done some kind of lengthily ritual where she had tried to reproduce and project the dream with her fire but it wouldn't work. Rei had been as frustrated by the lack of result as I had been. Beyond a doubt it had to prophetic but what exactly it was trying to tell me still remained a mystery.

"Mmh," I simply confirmed. After all, life had been peaceful since the final battle with Metallia. Nothing had threatened the peace we had fought so hard for and thus there had been no further need for the Sailor Senshi. Yet, somehow... something was different today. I couldn't put it into words. It wasn't even necessarily the dream but there was something significant about tonight that I could neither see, nor grasp. I wasn't even too sure anymore it had been the dream alone that had awoken me or if something even more - immediately - important had been the cause.

*The Reaper has strayed from her path and opened the way. Destiny will change.* The words echoed in my mind and the first time I realized those had never been in the dream before. _Destiny will change._ What did that mean? It sounded ominous and the very thought made me shiver. From what though, whether some kind of excitement or dread, that I couldn't say.

END PRELUDE 1

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

Author's Notes

First one done. At first I had not wanted to write out the night like this and rather reflect on it in flashback and thought during the Preludes. But then I started and it was just horrible to me. For the first time in a long while I actually completely discarded two finished scenes and started over. In the end I believe this works a lot better and considering the significance of this event, I realize now it had to be fully told like this.

A large influence on the creation of this story idea was probably due to "The White Devil of the Moon" from bissek and perhaps also "Equal and Opposite Attraction" from Zephyrus Anemoi Fiction. Especially the first is a very nice piece of fiction, even if the ending was unfortunately a little too rushed.

I am sure you are dying to know how the two groups know each other already? Well, have some patience. I'll slowly reveal that over the beginning of the story. Although how they know each other isn't quite as import as how they are actually connected in a greater sense... But, that's for later.

I hope I did capture Hayate and Vita well enough. As I said, this is my first venture into Nanoha-verse and seeing how very personal my writing style is constructed, I always strive to get the characters just right.

One other thing. Timeline-wise. Nanoha's general dates and most especially year setting will be the default for orientation between the various crossovers. I'm not sure how I will fit Negima in there yet but I don't think that is going to be that big of a problem. BSSM was set too far back to mesh correctly, especially since by the time Nanoha started we should have had Crystal Tokyo already going by the manga. So, I pushed it forward quite a bit to fit, so that everyone's in roughly the same age margin. The only real difference is the obvious change in technology present, most notably Nanoha's obsession with mobiles and I guess a general higher affinity for the net. ^_^

That's about it for now. You should get the second Prelude right along with this, so I'll save everything else for then. Don't forget to feed us. Maia, my muse, is a very hungry creature and she can get very moody when she doesn't have enough food. Email, reviews or whatever else you want is welcome, just please let us know what you think. Be it only a small comment.

Ja ne, yours

Matthias


	3. Prelude 02

Title: Facets of Magic

Part: Prelude 2

Author: Matthias aka MysticMew (Solarsenshi .at. gmx . de)

Beta: xryuran

Status: Alpha

Rating: R to be save

Category: Romance, Action/Adventure, Fantasy

Pairings: To Be Revealed (although everyone that knows should guess at least one and be prepared lots of shoujo ai again)

Assorted Series: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (main), Negima (semi-main), various others to be added as revealed

Continuum/Spoilers: BSSM first season/manga arc (the latter actually) and somewhat AU-ish, Nanoha after A's, Negima post-series

Summary: Magic is a very diverse thing. When several branches of magic come together to face a common foe, how will these different facets learn to cooperate? And what consequences will such a meeting have on the world, largely unaware, around them?

Distribution: MSD (www . catstrio . de), (www . fanfiction . net), Mediaminer (www . mediaminer . org); MSD gets preference and the desired and best format, all alpha versions except the initial posting will first go to MSD as well. Subscribe to MSD Updates to always stay updated ( groups . yahoo group / msd_updates).

Disclaimer: All assorted franchise belongs to their respective owners. I merely use them for more mass entertainment. :) Proper disclaimers given within opening/title sequence.

Story Disclaimer: Facets of Magic(c)2012-? (ongoing) by Matthias aka MysticMew

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

Dear Diary,

this is not the first time I'm writing a diary. But I don't think I'll ever see my first one again and I don't think I need to either. I left it behind, with everything else, back in that awful place I never want to return to. My old diary had been full of depressing thoughts so this time I'll make a fresh start. With this diary as much as my new life.

And that isn't just a phrase. New life. People say this so easily when they decide to change. For me it has far more than this one meaning. But that's a little hard to understand, I guess, if you aren't in the same situation as me. So, instead I want to talk about all these new people in my life. My new family. Because they truly deserve the spotlight.

I still can't believe the gallant angel that had saved me that awful day would actually let me live with her. Not only that, she even managed somehow to take care of all the identity issues so that I don't always have to worry about my "father" - or whatever he actually is. A tale of mages and a magic-dependent society that spans across the dimensions is a little hard to swallow, I guess, but when you wake up with a second set of memories from a warrior of the distant past that has enough power to wipe out all life from a star system, most other shocks tend to be lessened significantly.

That aside, Hayate-oneesama is really cool. She is very kind and caring but with a bit of mischievous side as well. At first I was rather skeptical about her offer, wondering why someone like her would bother with me. But then we had this talk about her past and her own burdens. It was perhaps a bigger shock than finding out about her profession. Here was someone like me. So much like me that aside from my other self no one could ever have a rightful claim to be. All by herself for so long, sick and crippled. It must have been terrible lonely.

Despite that she has stayed strong and true to her heart. That is what the others say and I can see it definitely. Hayate could have given in to despair and no one would have blamed her. I don't think I could have been this strong. Not her, though. I want to be like that, too. Until now I have hardly known anything more than the loneliness of the manse and even there mostly just my room, the only sad retreat left to me from a life that never truly existed. After getting to know Hayate-oneesama, I have decided to make her my role model. If she could do it, then so should I, right?

Oh, of course. She isn't the only one. The others are also very nice, even if a bit unique. There's Vita. She's really short and because of that many people see and treat her like a child - a fact that constantly ticks her off. She's got a fiery temper, however, she is also very protective, especially of Hayate. I think she likes her really much, much more than just friends or family.

Signum is her complete opposite. Calm, composed, hardly ever betraying her emotions. Not that I am saying she is a cold person. On the contrary. Signum is just not very... outgoing. She is very dedicated to everything she does, foremost her training, so that she can make sure Hayate and everyone else can stay safe, protected and happy. She cares in her own way and I do admire her for that.

Shamal's role is hard to describe at times. Being the healer of the group, you'd think she has some kind of motherly or older sister role. Well, perhaps she does but often enough Hayate just supersedes her in that. Shamal worries a lot about many small things but that only shows that her heart is in the right place. I think she is very reliable, helping Hayate around the house with all the small chores. Despite being a chronic worrywart, I like her tons better than Kaori... No, wait, that comparison shouldn't even be made!

Then there is Zafira. He doesn't talk very much and I can't really say much about him. Sure, there is the whole Familiar thing. He spends most of his time in his dog form, either big or small. As I said, he doesn't really talk much, yet he fits right in with the rest. Loyal and always ready to help out. I do remember, the first nights after waking up in the Yagami residence were the worst. Alone in a new environment, remembering everything that happened, I had a lot of trouble going to sleep until the first time Zafira came trotting into my room and wordlessly curled up at the end of the bed. I had felt a lot safer then.

Oh... and let's not forget little Rein. Still so small and young, at times woefully more innocent than myself. She brings a lot of smiles and laughter into this house, however. For Hayate and everyone else she is clearly an important part of the family and that isn't just because of her "origin".

Everyone accepted me as if it is the most natural thing in the world. I have never experienced that much kindness in my life before. It was rather overwhelming at first and it still is on occasion. If there was really some kind of deity, it must have taken pity on me to send me such wonderful people.

School is a different matter. While I have vowed to change myself, now that I am no longer bound by sickness or a malevolent creature to scare everyone away, I have a hard time fitting in. It's not just being the new girl or having preciously little experience dealing with other children. Ever since my "rebirth" I understand a lot of things, complex things. Whether it is a tough mathematical equitation, a university-grade science question... I just know it. I can't even say why but usually I do know the answer and can even explain why. Everything that is in some manner logical and doesn't need to be put into some kind of historical or literary context, I can figure out easily. And even the other stuff is rather easy once I sit down and learn it.

This only further sets me apart from my fellow students. They already placed me higher than my normal age group, making me the youngest in my class, yet still the smartest in most aspects. Those aren't exactly good terms to build friendships on. And no one there even knows that I actually look a good two years older now than I really am as a side effect of my renewed body.

One ray of light remains, however, that makes coming to school every day more than worthwhile. Her. I bet she thought I wouldn't remember. But I had. Very clearly. That person that had helped me come to terms with my other self, that had instilled a new hope and will to live within us both. Hayate-oneesama had rescued me physically and gave me a new family, however, Aino Minako had saved my soul that night.

I am not sure when it started. At first it was just gratitude and a good bit of admiration. Minako is very pretty, with a radiating aura that inspired me to smile, laugh and just keep going. When it was decided that I would visit the same school as her, I had been delighted to have someone I knew so close by. Over time that delight had turned into something more.

I wish I could tell her. But for something like that I completely lack the courage. I am already acting far more unlike my usual self when it concerns her and I had to wonder when she would get fed up with my constant clinging and... well, I suppose some might call it stalking. Unfortunately - or perhaps fortunately? - I don't have much else to focus on. With the lack of other close contacts I mentioned above, my whole energy can be concentrated to observe, follow and bathe in the gloriousness that is Minako-senpai. I knew her daily routines by heart, had them written down even. Tomorrow for example, she would have an audition that she has worked hard to qualify for.

I definitely have to see it... or rather hear it. Minako-senpai has a lovely singing voice. She is so very expressive it touches the heart somewhere deep inside. I am sure the judges will see that, too. Now I just have to see how I can make her take me along. Not that she ever refused my company. No, Minako-senpai always put up with me and had even introduced me to her friends. It only makes my feelings for her stronger.

Maybe I should tell her tomorrow? If the audition goes well, the mood might be right. Oh... the thought alone makes me so nervous. I wondered if I can find the courage. Do I even dare? I wish I had more experience in this kind of stuff. Well, no point in worrying about it now. It is time for bed, I'll just have to see what tomorrow brings.

Yagami Hotaru

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

(Fate)

Observation was a dull job. Especially when you didn't expect to get much results out of it in the first place. I did consider myself reasonable calm and patient but days like this were driving me crazy. If at least something meaningful would happen...

_What am I doing here anyway?_ I wondered not for the first time. There were so many reasons why I shouldn't even bother. Foremost, of course, the simple one that by rights we should stay out of these events. Problem with that was that we were all unable to simply look the other way anymore. Agreement or not, that "chance" encounter a few months ago between Hayate and her now adopted sister had made sure of that. Not that Nanoha or I blamed her for that. Once hearing the girl's story I knew that I wouldn't be able to restrain myself if ever confronted with her so-called family. And that was probably the real reason why I was doing this now.

_I should be at home with Nanoha. It has been such a nice day as well and here I am staring at a house that for all purposes seems completely empty._ A rather rich house at that. The mansion was vast and clearly expensive. I suppose there were more extravagant places to live in but it was definitely among the upper class. _And Hotaru-chan probably only felt more alone with all this space and no one there to fill it with joy and laughter._ No, none of us could remain untouched by the plight of that young girl.

"I really think this is a waste of time." I was not surprised by the sudden voice, only that my observation companion had decided to finally abandon his own vantage point and join me. It wasn't that either of us wasn't aware of the other. Well, I suppose normal people wouldn't look for white cats but normal people also didn't do magic or have a dog familiar.

And there was my other reason why this is a complete waste of time. There really was no greater use in both of us observing the same place, especially when it showed practically no sign of activity. No one ever left the house at all as far as I knew, only further making it clear that these people had something to hide. _Just what, that is the question. And how much has losing Hotaru really cost them?_ At least one thing was clear. After Hotaru had found shelter with Hayate and her knights, it seemed that there was no need any more to keep up the public image of a normal family. Despite expecting it, there had been no attempt to get Hotaru back either.

_It makes them only more suspicious._ But no one really cared anyway. The man had already pretty much disappeared from social life. Rejected and excluded from the scientific community, not much had been heard at all since then from Dr. Souichi Tomoe. The little I had been able to dig up still sent shivers down my spine. The image painted was not very pretty and it reminded of someone else I had had in my sights ever since I learned about who was ultimately responsible for my own existence and the fall of my "biological" mother. I shuddered to think about what could happen if Souichi Tomoe and Jail Scaglietti ever crossed paths.

_Either they would kill each other off in an attempt to trump the other and leave a path of destruction or they'd actually like each other..._ As usual I never finished that thought, the possibility far too scary to think of. And I didn't even know yet just what exactly it was that Tomoe was doing.

"I agree," I finally said. "This place is a dead end. They are obviously hauled up in the labs and have no desire to leave." Tomoe Labs to be more precise and that was a whole other matter to get into. There would probably be just as little to observe from the outside as here but security would be far tighter and without knowing what to expect, infiltration was definitely not an easy prospect. And since we shouldn't even be helping with this, we couldn't ask for official assistance from the Bureau either. Superficial scanning had not brought up any more results. There was some strong, alien shielding around the labs that even Shamal's Klarer Wind couldn't pierce without the danger of alerting everyone inside to such a probe.

_I am already thinking of them like our enemy_, I realized not entirely too surprised. The thought wasn't exactly new and it had been something we had to consider ever since Hayate had voiced her proposal. More like decision, on her part at least. The idea was appealing, I had to admit, and I knew Nanoha wouldn't really mind. Personally I was somewhat torn about it. Well, until Hayate found more "proof" to gain official support, it would remain but an option.

Still, they really had changed our lives. Hotaru definitely had a vast influence on Hayate's decision and for Nanoha and I that brief encounter with Aino Minako almost two years ago now had been special in its own way. And that had little to do with her secret identity or the things that we discovered later on about this Silver Millennium. No, meeting her had been more important on a personal level to us. Sometimes I would think it might have been simpler or that we could have avoided the current situation entirely, if not for that encounter. But that thought would be quickly dismissed because going down that line of thought there were a lot of what ifs to erase. And I had had enough of that in my past, thinking about possibilities with my mother and sister.

_And Nanoha could be dead now, if she hadn't been there._ That thought alone was sobering enough. Nanoha had still been in rehab, mostly prohibited from using magic. It had been folly to begin with but she had insisted on doing some work. At the time it sounded more like a strange occurrence that needed nothing else than a brief inspection. We had been picking up strange magic signals up for some time now and mother had thought it could be some wanted mage taking refugee on Earth. Had we ever been wrong about that. It had certainly been a shock when strange monsters had fallen upon us and if not for Sailorvenus' timely intervention, Nanoha might...

"You should get back. It's getting late and you have school tomorrow." I smiled faintly at the almost lecturing tone from the white cat. He knew just as much as I did that I shouldn't be here to begin with but tolerated it nonetheless, probably glad for the help. As far as I knew he and Minako had kept the story around Hotaru from the rest of their group for now since all proof of some sort of real danger from Souichi Tomoe came from vague facts... and one removed - by now disposed - alien parasite. They did not want to bother their friends' else normal lives. That much I could understand at least.

Seeing no more reason than he did in staying, I was soon bound homewards, taking to the sky to make the trip faster. It really had gotten late. Far too late and all of it for practically nothing. Nanoha had probably waited for me the entire evening... The thought brought a happy smile to my face. Yes, if we hadn't met with Minako like this, where would we be now? Recognizing her again later was much easier than she and Artemis would have liked. Apparently their glamour didn't work on us for some reason that we hadn't figured out yet. We had spent a bit of time together. Minako was easy to get along with and we had quickly found each other trustworthy enough to share our stories. The greatest boon she had done for us, however, had been one uncensored, carefree question. Something apparently none of our friends dared say openly and that needed an outside source with a good perception about these things.

*Are you two a couple?* Simple like that. Well, that and the reasoning after our initial denial. *Are you sure? You are so attached to each other, I bet everyone can see it.* Everyone but us, apparently. Blunt and honest the observation had been and we would probably be forever grateful to her for that.

Finally arriving back home, I saw that the lights in Nanoha's home had already been switched off. Not wanting to disturb anyone, I quickly went to our apartment and washed up - mother was at the Bureau for something -, then flew back over to the Takamichi residence. Slipping inside without disturbing anyone was by now second nature. Well, that and it helped that Nanoha left her window open for easy access as usual.

I smiled softly at the sight that greeted me. Nanoha was already sleeping peacefully. It was a sight I could watch for hours and not get bored by it. Always so energetic and working hard, it was moments like this when I could see her relaxed and without a care in the world that became true treasures.

_I really should write my report first._ With some effort I tore myself away and conjured up my personal log with Bardiche. From experience I knew that Nanoha wouldn't be bothered by it once she was asleep. Or at least that's what I thought. I had barely started when I felt her shift behind me.

Turning I saw sleepy eyes blinking at me. "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

Nanoha shook her head and lifted up the covers, holding out one hand. "It was lonely without you." I blushed at that. Seriously one would think I should be used to it by now but I didn't think I ever wanted to get used to it.

"I still have to..." I started to protest feebly.

"Please?"

_I just can't resist that look. And I don't think I ever wanted to._ Defeated I closed down the screen and crawled under the covers. _It's not like I have anything to really record anyway._ And after such a long, boring afternoon and evening like today, there was no better cure than being here, right in the arms of the person that was the most important to me. _And I know now just how important exactly._ That had been thanks to Minako. So, no, regardless of what the future would now bring, I didn't regret our meeting.

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

(Nanoha)

There was something incredible soothing in waking up like this and every time I did not, there was immediately something missing. Not that that happened often. I had become so attuned to her presence that often enough I didn't sleep very well anymore when my Fate-chan wasn't there. And if she was late, much like last night, I would at best doze off until she came back.

Too much attachment? Maybe. But I didn't care. When it came to Fate I had discovered that I could be quite greedy. Even Alisa and Suzuka had made comments to that effect. That couldn't be helped either. That much cuteness was more dangerous than a S-rank mage. And I should know since we both fell into this category.

_She must be tired_, I thought, regretting already that I would have to wake her up for school in a little bit. Propped up on one elbow, I used my other hand to stroke through her hair. The blonde strands were sprayed out in quite a bit of disarray, yet there was nothing more lovely and enticing for me. Fate had been fascinating to me ever since I first saw her. Despite her methods then, I had always secretly thought she looked rather cool in her outfit. Had we been older I would have called it outright sexy... As I certainly did now, much to Fate's embarrassment and my amusement.

I liked that side about her, too. Not just the cool and serious mage but also this softer side that she had hidden so much before. Every blush or other sign of embarrassment reminded me that she was just as much a normal girl as everyone else, one who had never learned to take shows of affection for granted.

And I might have never realized just how much she means to me. Had it not been for meeting with Minako and that one comment, who knew where we would be now. Still best friends, blissfully ignoring our real feelings probably and that might have never changed considering how everyone was so wonderfully considerate not to point it out for us.

I wouldn't really call our mutual ignorance denial. It was more the consequences of routine. For the last years Fate had always been there. We had been close and nearly inseparable since she came back from her hearing. The line between what we had had then and what we had now was so thin and delicate it was hard to even make out. You could say that perhaps I always loved her but back then we had still been kids and didn't really knew what it meant. As the years went by that had never changed and I had never found a need to question it. The only real difference now was the degree of intimacy.

No, not that. Despite what some of our friends thought, we had never gone that far. The sleeping arrangement was as close as possible to an actual physical consummation. Kissing was okay and could get quite heavy I admit, yet we never got further. Not because we didn't try, mind you. Despite the fact that really not much had changed since we had been made aware of our feelings, the transition had been awkward and we had wanted to take it slow, enjoy the development as much we could. The thought of going all the way had not come up until a little while ago. We had tried several times, wanting the mood to be just right. However... something or someone always would interrupt us! It was kind of frustrating.

Well, I could wait. We still had most of the year left... and perhaps even longer, depending on the success of Hayate's plans and whether or not Fate and I would go along with it. When she had proposed the idea, it had certainly been a shock...

{Flashback}

"You want to do what?!"

My girlfriend was rarely one to raise her voice or make outbursts like that. Not to friends and people she respected at the very least. I could understand though why she did so now. It had been a couple of weeks now since the incident. It had been quite a shock when we had learned about what happened in our absence. Neither of us had put any blame on Hayate, how she handled the situation and we had even supported her decision to adopt Hotaru into the family. I had been fairly tempted to fly over and blast that poor girl's old home myself.

That this development wouldn't be without consequences had been something we were all aware of, although would not speak of it out loud. Hayate had clearly been quite distracted lately, that was for sure. It wasn't easy for her to not involve herself into what was clearly not our business. That had to be something she had to have known when she offered Hotaru to stay with her and the knights.

Despite all that, what our fellow mage revealed to us now was quite unexpected. "It's all just theory now," Hayate tried to placate, yet that was probably like trying to force back the blast from an explosion after it had already happened. "It's not like the potential is new to us and well... Who would be better to start something like this when someone from Earth?"

_And it would allow you to stay here and watch over Hotaru_, I added silently and was sure Fate thought the same thing. "But a magic school?" I asked instead, sounding as dubious as my girlfriend looked right now. Not that I wanted to ridicule the idea. Just... We were only junior high students ourselves and while it was true that each of us had pursued responsible career paths already, it sounded just a little... off. And how would something like this be organized anyway?

Oh, the potential was there. That had been something we had become clearly aware of after our run-in with Sailorvenus. Earth had for a long time been thought mostly devoid of magical talent. Yet, TSAB evaluations were unfortunately horrible outdated, or so we all believed. Especially in the last years it seemed a lot of strange stuff happened, especially in and around Tokyo or Japan in general. Alone they could easily be written off as myths and urban legends but put them altogether...

Well, we had done regular scans since then and while it was almost impossible to pinpoint individual people with magical talent on a planet or even just city-wide scan - especially if that potential was dormant, shielded or just manifested much differently than standard TSAB classifications -, the results clearly went against common belief about Earth's pool of magical talents.

"That's just one idea!" Hayate protested but I could see that it was more than just that, deciding to keep quiet about that now. Our long-time friend was serious about this, that much I could tell. "I've given this a lot of thought lately. Why would I need to go somewhere else to help people if there is so much to do right here?" She glanced to the side out into the hallway. The sound of laughter drifted in from the living room. "I bet she's not the only one. What about all those that have some kind of talent but have no clue about it? What about if they can't control it and become outcasts because of it."

I had to admit the reasoning was something that each of us could sympathize with and would definitely give us something to think about. Of course, those were the logical reasons. The more personal one that seemed to have brought about such a drastic change were clearly related to the young girl a few rooms away. I got the impression that Hayate saw some kind of significance in meeting her. Perhaps she was even right, I couldn't say. For now her idea still remained a bit hard to swallow.

{End Flashback}

I think the biggest problem had been that we had our future careers mostly planned out and while Hayate had never intended to pressure us into going along with her idea, it wasn't quite that simple. Ever since the events with the Book of Darkness, we had always done most things together and while our chosen paths within the TSAB had been quite different, there was never a question of whether or not we would pursue them together. So when Hayate had decided before this unexpected event that she would move to Midchilda, it was clear that we would do the same. And not just because it made more sense for our careers.

So when Hayate had asked us whether or not we wanted to be a part of this still rather vague project with a still rather vague chance of getting official approval - or as Vita had sarcastically put it despite her unwavering loyalty, we'd have to "stumble over some secret, world-spanning magic association on Earth to actually open talks with" -, it was more than just an offer.

Personally if it was possible, I wouldn't mind. Combat training could be done anywhere and what I had learned might even come in handy if this scenario actually panned out. At the same time I wouldn't be separated from my home, my family and friends here.

Fate-chan was a bit harder to convince though. And I could understand why. True, Hayate's proposed reasons had merit and they had made her think about it at least. But my girlfriend had worked hard for her license and she was clearly torn about the issue. There wasn't a lot she could do as an agent while she was stuck here.

In the end, neither of us had clearly made up our minds and I believed that we wouldn't until Hayate could present us with a clear plan that actually got some sort of approval. She had proposed the idea about a month ago, during summer break and had actually received quite some positive feedback. Mostly from the main branch, but even some hardliners seemed to grudging accept the idea at least. Perhaps they were just thinking that having Hayate stay here would keep her away from where they actually cared about it. The fact that remained that with what we had now little could be achieved.

The stirring of my sleeping companion tore me out of my reminiscence. I watched with fond amusement as the blonde-haired girl yawned rather cutely. "Good morning, Fate-chan."

She blinked twice, then seemed to become more aware of things around her, promptly snuggling closer to me. I smiled and wrapped one arm around her. "How late is it?" she mumbled, still half-asleep. Fate wasn't much of a morning person. I found it rather adoring. Then again, there wasn't much about my girlfriend that I didn't find adoring.

"Almost time to get up." I grinned at her grumble. "I'll go see if breakfast is ready." Fate needed her coffee in the morning, I knew. Otherwise she was no good.

"Don't wanna," she whined. "My pillow..."

I giggled. If I had a mind to I could tease her endlessly about her acting in the morning and have material left for years to come. "Well, I guess we can stay like this a few more minutes." My parents should be up anyway, I was quite certain and personally I'd rather stay like this a bit longer.

One thing was clear, regardless of what we decided for our future, I would make sure that we could stay together. And perhaps for that staying here on Earth would actually be the better option. Now that I knew what I had, I couldn't imagine too much time apart from my dear Fate-chan.

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

(Minako)

I checked the display for the third time. Did I delete something by accident? No, it seemed right to me. It could be some malfunction... then again I had never had a problem with this mobile phone ever since I got it. Finally I tried remembering once more if I could recall anything that I might have forgotten to input. Mako-chan always said she didn't like these things, they were too convenient and you got too reliant on them. Part of me actually agreed but considering my busy schedule of late, I really appreciated having easy access to all my appointments.

Perhaps deciding to pursue my dream of becoming an idol in earnest over the last months had been a little too much too early. However, most idols were discovered young and I was already more than old enough to fall into the usual scouting categories. If I didn't start now, there might never be a better opportunity. There had been nothing that required the attention of the Sailor Senshi at large since Metallia's defeat either. Thus it made for the perfect opportunity.

Of course, graduation exams were around the corner and I wasn't one to neglect training or let down my guard regardless of how peaceful it was. Juggling all that and finding time to practice things like dancing, singing, acting or entering auditions like today was tough. I scarcely had a moment to myself anymore and as soon as I finally got home, I'd usually fall right into bed.

And that was why I was so surprised to find that I really had nothing else scheduled today other than the audition. Oh sure, that would take well into the evening but after that I would actually have time for myself. Not to mention it was Friday and tomorrow was no school for third years so that we could study - or that was the idea at least. Now that I stopped and thought about it, I realized that everyone else had plans for today and that's why we had cancelled the regular training and study session.

Wonderful, that meant I could... Yes, what? Geez, that was sad, I had become so used to being busy lately, that I had no immediate idea what to do with my sudden free time! Well, something would come up I was sure and it really depended on my mood after the audition anyway.

"Minako-senpai!"

Ah! Of course, something else had been missing from my routine. And here she was now. It was hard to believe that a few months before she had been a sickly girl that could always only dream of doing anything remotely physical straining. Now she was like a whirlwind of energy. Well, not always but it was still interesting and heartwarming to see her bloom like this. _No, I haven't made the wrong decision, regardless of what Artemis thinks_, I thought with a smile as Yagami Hotaru came to a halt in front of me, taking several second to catch her breath again. She might not be sick again but that didn't she was suddenly a top athlete.

"Ah, there you are. I thought you had finally found someone else to do something with today," I said jokingly. She really did need more friends but I guess it wasn't that simple. Especially in her case, with all that extra baggage that she couldn't even tell people about. Was it such a small wonder that she would cling to the only familiar face among those around her?

Hotaru looked away briefly and I felt a pang of regret at my choice of words. I had not wanted to make it sound chiding. The reaction didn't last longer than a moment though. "Even if I had... You have your audition today, Minako-senpai," she stated matter-of-factly, as if this already explained and settled everything.

Honestly, sometimes I felt just a little stalked. "You seem to know my schedule quite well as always." _A little bit too much_, I added silently but still with a good bit of mirth. It wasn't that I could get upset at the younger girl. She meant well and knowing her reasons behind this peculiar behavior, it would be unfair to be angry. And I had a feeling I knew what exactly she wanted right now. "You want to come, don't you?"

I grinned slightly seeing her embarrassed look and the way she was chewing her bottom lip, trying to come up with the courage to make her case. But she wasn't quite as timid with me as she was around everyone else. Perhaps it was more a daredevil plunge forward at something she really thought was a hopeless cause anyway... And that was actually kind of sad.

"But... I lo..like your singing, Senpai," she finally managed, turning pleading eyes at me that I could never quite resist. Yet, I did not miss the slip and neither was I surprised by it. "Please, I'll carry your things and everything, just... let me come." Hotaru's feelings were as open to me as if she had been spelling them out constantly. I just didn't know what to do with them. They were genuine, there was no doubt about it and that had me quite a bit flattered. Yet, this situation was new for me. Usually it had been me in her position and even that had been too long ago...

But is it right to leave her like this? Is it right to drag out the situation even though I know? To do nothing? I really didn't know. And until I did know, I figured false hope was better than crushing it prematurely.

"Alright, alright, you win. But don't bother anyone, okay? Everyone has to concentrate," I relented, knowing it was futile to fight this losing battle. Not that I really minded the company in the first place. Events like this could be terrible lonely. Everyone there was to be regarded as competition, you were not very likely to make friends among the participants. Having someone there to talk to, someone to encourage me if I got nervous actually was a boon. And since Artemis was off on another investigation, I secretly welcomed Hotaru's offer.

"Hai!" the black-haired girl replied enthusiastically and for a moment she seemed like a normal schoolgirl with a crush on an upperclassmen - or -women in this case. Nothing out of the ordinary. I wished she could be like this always but that needed time. Years of learned behavior and insecurities were not that easy to overcome and put aside. For now I should be glad that she felt comfortable enough for this around me. While I had no idea what to do with her quite apparent crush, the very least I could do was to be her friend. The rest would surely come by itself.

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

(Hotaru)

The activity could be a little overwhelming. This wasn't the first time I had accompanied Minako-senpai on one of these events. The only difference now was that this one counted a lot more. She had made it through several rounds of careful selection already, today one or more participant could potentially walk away with a contract... I didn't think Minako-senpai was aiming for that. At least not before finishing school and I didn't think she'd drop High School for an early career either. That wasn't the type of person she was. True, perhaps my judgment might be a little clouded but above all I believed that she was a hard-working person with a good head on her shoulders.

Still, as far as I knew, lots of idols started young, lots of them still went to school and did their work on the side... or was that the other way round? Not to mention, this was essentially a singing audition at best. Scouting for some young, unused talent. At best the winner would produce one CD and that was it. What came after depended on many different factors.

The common room was awash with nervous energy. Some talked, most were off by themselves, going over the details of their act no doubt. This wasn't a grand affair. A lonely auditorium, a jury of experts and some members of the company sponsoring the event. At best a few lone spectators, family or friends like me watching. No big audience, no media hype. For some that was easier, for some it wasn't.

"Just think the hall is packed full." I knew it sounded like a very empty and overused platitude but it was really the best I could think of. Minako-senpai probably didn't need it. The prior rounds had been no different, not even a stage in most. And yet, she was here, despite admitting that she would rather perform in front of a real audience.

The smile sent my way was genuine and it could have melted my heart right there, if anything was left of it. In her sky blue dress she looked magnificent, like a goddess of love indeed. And yet, that warm smile and those eyes so full of affection and vibrancy were the true treasures I had fallen in love with almost immediately...

{Flashback}

It was the second time I opened my eyes that day. Yet, it was the first time my mind felt clear and strong. The first time was a blurry memory. The angel that had had saved me had been there. She had said I should rest some more and that I was safe here. I hadn't been sure what to make of that then and neither was I now.

This time the person sitting next to the bed was a different one. Long blonde hair, a red ribbon tied into it, clear blue eyes... "You are..." The girl from my dream. No, not a dream. Much more than a dream. Dreams weren't so vivid, dreams didn't make a person that had been less than human for years feel so... invigorated. One hand lifted up but I stopped staring at the smooth skin. I could feel the blood pumping through my body, I could feel the aching of my bones. Real bones. It felt... amazing.

Seeing me awake, I was awarded with a smile and something about that simple gesture tugged at my heart. When had the last time been that someone smiled at me like that? I couldn't remember. It was probably my mother, before... But that had faded as well. "Do you remember me?" the blonde beauty asked. I really had not seen anyone as beautiful before. For a moment I was so captivated that I almost didn't realize she had spoken.

"I... remember." Yes, I did. And not just remember. There was understanding as well. So much understanding about many things that had never happened in my life. But they had happened in Kalliope's life. And her life was now mine and vice versa. That had been my choice. My choice, inspired by her words. "Why?" I asked. "Why did you care so much for my life?" I realized for the first time she was holding my hand but didn't mind it. In fact it felt nice and I tried not to make her aware of it so that I could enjoy the warmth a little more.

The older girl was quiet for a long moment and when she spoke it was not quite what I expected to hear. "I don't know." Blinking I gazed up at her. For a moment it seemed she was elsewhere with her thoughts, perhaps most of her being. Then she blinked and refocused. "I could tell you all sorts of things about why it was the right thing to do. But why did I try so hard for someone I hardly know? I cannot say. But do I need a reason to? Every life has meaning and among those like us we think of each other as sisters."

I remembered. Or at least I recalled some vague memory from my other self. "You never considered Kalliope your sister." It was in fact customary among the Senshi serving the same ruler to regard each other as the same blood. It had never been offered like that to Saturn, however.

The girl didn't look away but there was sadness in her eyes. Genuine sadness and regret. It made me wish to take back these words. That girl had fought for both of us, Kalliope too, I shouldn't make her feel bad about it. "You are right, we didn't. Some regretted it, some didn't. But now you are here though, both of you. And I would consider you sister."

Sister. The word felt strange and it was all a little much and a little sudden. "I don't know about that... I am not Kalliope and she's mostly sleeping right now. Maybe she'll never wake for... whatever she has to do. But maybe..." I squeezed the girl's hands a little harder and she glanced down at them, perhaps realizing for the first time she was still holding mine. "I'd like a friend right now."

And she smiled that smile again that made my heart flutter. And it had little to do with the feelings for one's family. "Friends it is then."

{End Flashback}

Minako-senpai came over regularly then. And when Oneesama had me subscribed at her school, I had been very happy. It took me awhile longer to really understand what I was feeling and even more so to realize it would probably never be more than friendship that I could hope to have from her. But I wasn't greedy. It was because of Minako-senpai and Hayate-oneesama that I was even given that chance at a new life. To expect anything more was unfair.

Grinning, my blonde goddess snapped her sheet book shut. "Now why would I need a whole audience when I have the cutest girl in my school to cheer me on?"

I flushed deeply at the remark. My heart threatened to burst out of my chest considering the strength of its hammer blows? Was she flirting with me?!

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

(Minako)

What exactly happened? I probably wouldn't be able to come up with a decent explanation for what came over me to say something like that to her. Honestly, I didn't mean to say it like that but somehow the words had just come out and in such a way that I was sure even Hotaru understood their underlying message. The poor girl had looked at me part confused, part shyly all throughout the next almost two hours waiting for my turn.

The awkwardness had almost done me in. On top of that, I had been scheduled for last. That alone would have annoyed me enough but coupled with no escape from her presence, the situation was only made worse. And yet, although I probably should have been just a little affected by the tension, all it took was a simple "Good luck" with a genuine, shy smile to get me going.

Oh, the effect was there in the end but not quite in the way one would expect. I had planned to sing something else but before I knew it I had asked for my replacement choice. "Ai no Megami no 'How to Love'" went a little outside of my usual repertoire. Yes, I had actually written most of the songs I sang. Participants were given some assistance in execution but if they wanted to, most of it would be their own original ideas. The ones I had worked on were mostly slow and rather melancholic. They really suited me more or so I believed...

However, when I walked up to the stage, I had been overcome by a mysterious surge of energy and excitement and that had stayed even as the first notes hit and I went into the opening verse. Normally I would feel reluctant to perform this on demand. It required me to be in a certain mood which had seldom be the case since... Yes, since taking up the part of a Sailor Senshi and the reawakening of my memories. Sad as it was, songs about lost love and loneliness came easier for me. I could do others but it required more work and never had quite the connection to the message behind them.

Today was different. My mind felt sharp and my heart was singing clear and strong. And all that time my gaze was not fixed on the judges or the few people remaining in the "audience". They were only meant for her. This song was only meant for her. I had no clue why but it was the truth.

Didn't I promise myself not to fall in love again? I had, a lifetime ago perhaps and yet it felt like yesterday. Adonis' words actually had very little to do with it. They had been mostly stating a fact. Even before I had become a Senshi, I had always felt misunderstood. Aside from Hikaru, I didn't have that many friends despite trying to be the typical school girl chasing after cute boys. That had only ended in disaster every time and it wasn't until I regained my past life's memories that I understood why. I thought meeting her again in this life, a different person and a new situation, would change things. But it didn't. I had fallen for Usagi as much as Venus had for Serenity.

And neither of us ever had a chance from the start. Always too late. Always behind him. It wasn't such a terrible blow this time, part of me had suspected already, another not really expecting anything to begin with. However, the sad reality had only reaffirmed my decision that perhaps love wasn't for me. Not now at least and perhaps not for a long time.

And so I had once again dedicated myself to my duty, to protect her happiness. It was a purpose that came easy for me and that made me happy, even if I would never have what I wanted. Seeing them together finally, free of the curse that had plagued both our lifetimes for so long, had been a bittersweet moment. I didn't begrudge them their happiness. How could I when I knew that was what she had always wanted. How ironic that it had been Usagi who once told me that I needed to live more for myself.

That was just a short time before that day when I first met Hotaru. Perhaps what drew me to her was that I could see a kindred soul, different but equally as much misunderstood in many ways. And I meant as much Saturn as I did Hotaru. For the latter I could see how others, perhaps even the other Senshi would see and treat her at first once they learned the truth. How hard it was for her to connect to everyone around her now. I had wanted to help her make these first steps and somehow it had started to become something more...

I could be more myself around her when I had ever been with anyone else. The typical schoolgirl before becoming a Senshi, the reliable leader for the rest of the team, those were all just parts and far too much an act than the actual real me. With Hotaru I had never felt the need to put up an act and somehow she always saw through it if I tried.

Was I actually falling in love?

I honestly didn't know and I was sure I wouldn't be able to answer that for quite some time now. Something had been there from the start. I did remember that feeling of certain destiny when I had first seen her. For a long time I had written it off on her being Saturn and what helping her that day could possibly mean for the future. Perhaps I had been wrong. Seeing other people's feelings wasn't that hard for me. Used on myself, however, this gift was practically useless. Or more like... it was far easier to delude yourself in matters of the heart.

Perhaps it was time I took a chance again. Hesitating and second-guessing had never been something I liked to describe myself with anyway. And besides... How could I expect to spread love if I denied it to myself? Maybe nothing would come out of it, yet never trying was just as good as giving up before trying. And hadn't I done enough of that? Especially when it came to love, I had always shied away when it got serious. This was different, however. The roles were somewhat reversed and I was the one being courted, sort of. Maybe it would work better from this angle?

Before I had realized it the song had come to an end. Embarrassed I realized I had been so lost in my own thoughts that I had hardly paid attention. However, when I finally looked away from a flushed Hotaru, I could see that even the judges whose faces barely betrayed what they were really thinking, were showing signs of approval and delight.

The true surprise, however, was still to come.

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

(Hotaru)

I can't believe I really just did that.

Seeing Minako-senpai up there on the stage like this, so vibrant and so much more energetic than usual had been an experience I was very glad not to have missed. And not just that. The entire time she had been looking in my direction. Yes, it had almost seemed like she was singing just for me! I had almost squealed when I realized that but thankfully my chronic shyness saved me from that embarrassment.

It didn't save me from what came next. Honestly I had no idea where I had found the courage except for the simple reason that it had been for the sake of the person I had grown to admire and love over these last couple of months. Apparently the judges had prepared a little extra test for the candidates - which honestly explained why the time slot between each participants had been greater than a single song would suggest. In order to see the candidates flexibility and adaption skills, they were meant to perform another song with a second person. For that reason the company that had hosted the audition had provided a few of their own talents, enough variety to match most candidates' preferences.

Yet, Minako-senpai had not even looked at them. My heart was still pounding from the memory of this radiant girl standing there, confidently declaring that "right now there is only one person I'd want to have at my side" while looking straight at me! Me! It was a small miracle I did not faint and I still couldn't say how I had managed to stay conscious throughout it all. That intense but trusting and affectionate gaze directed at me could have had something to do with it alright.

The rest of it was like a blur, like some magical dream. I remembered Minako-sensei coming to get me. She had only smiled at my objections that I wouldn't be any good and insisted. "You have a wonderful singing voice." I had heard it before from her. Sometimes I would watch her practice and once I had started to just sing along, captivated. Afterwards I had been so embarrassed but Minako-senpai had said the same thing. That she liked my voice. But... just having a nice voice didn't mean anything. I did not have her drive and frankly couldn't imagine performing in front of a crowd. The thought alone made me queasy.

And yet I had allowed myself to be dragged along. I'd like to say I only did it because it was for her sake, for her future career, that I couldn't disappoint the trust she had just placed in me. But that would have been at least half of a lie. I had still been trembling all the way up to the stage. When I had turned to face the judges and the remaining, now very curious audience, I thought I would die out of embarrassment.

Minako-senpai had simply taken me by the shoulders, turning me around to look at her. "You'll do wonderful." That had been everything but somehow it had been enough. It wasn't the words. It was her. If you asked me, she already had everything necessary to inspire people. In her presence my worries felt insignificant, melting away under the radiance of her strong light. There had been something mysterious between us from the first day, I could clearly tell. It had never been so strong again since those first moments, when I had seen her for the first time inside my mind. Everything else had just faded away. It had been just the two of us. And it had been majestic.

I didn't recall much of the song. Only her and those blue eyes, so full of emotion. There was a happiness there that I had only glimpsed at times but now it was shining so strongly. Shining at and because of me. That magnificence and wonder pulled me along and before I had realized it, the song had ended. Not a moment of it had been filled with anxiousness.

"That was a surprise. What you do want to do about it?"

Yes, that was the question now, wasn't it? The final judgment had been a huge success. Not that I had expected otherwise but I suppose I was biased in my opinion. The judges apparently thought the same though and Minako had actually been offered a contract that would get her well on her way for a potential career. That included specified courses for her, paid by the company, and small gigs in minor locations. I had half-expected something else but apparently the company's good reputation was well-founded. They did not want to burn out their talents for some quick money. Minako-senpai would be given enough time for herself and school. In fact it was even insisted that she should apply and finish High School at the very least before anything else.

The real shocker had come when the head agent of the company had finally revealed why he insisted that I join Minako-senpai for the final talk in his office. It still floored me even now. Apparently everyone had been so impressed that he asked me if I had thought about doing this professionally. "I don't even know what I want to do with my life now," I mumbled, realizing that the older girl was expecting an answer.

It was probably more than I had been able to answer back in the building. The whole thing had been so overwhelming and my mind had still been awash from the thrill of what had just happened. Honestly my thoughts had been and still were too far elsewhere to even give it any real thought. In the end the head agent had relented and suggested I'd think it over and consider at least recording a few songs together with Minako-senpai. Together. My heart pounded with joy at the thought but also added further to my confusion.

"Well, take your time... Of course, I would be really happy to do something like this again. It was... special." Yes, that it was . There wasn't so much a question anymore whether or not she had been flirting with me. During the song something powerful passed between us, an understanding I could not describe with words. This was a special moment and it felt like that something like this might not come again. There was a chance at this moment.

But did I dare? If not now, when then should I? I had never felt so confident in myself as I did now. That courage I felt right now, adrenaline still running high, would perhaps be hard to ever work up to again.

*Doesn't it just mean you are free to give your existence here meaning?* These words had been meant for Kalliope then but they had touched me just as much. I had wanted to change. It was tough but now I had people to care and to look up to. Hayate-oneesama wouldn't hesitate, would she?

Seizing all the courage I could, I stopped suddenly and waited for her to do the same and turn to face me. "Minako-senpai..." Damn it, my voice was shaking. I was doing it again. Chickening out from following through. But she was just standing there and waiting patiently as if knowing... Yes, perhaps she did. I wasn't that subtle after all. Minako-senpai was good when it came to other people's feelings. She could sometimes tell if two people were a couple just by passing by them sometimes. Thinking that I was fooling her was arrogant thinking.

But this wasn't good enough. Minako-senpai was an active person. She needed someone to keep up with her, someone to express their feelings and I truly believed that deep down she wanted someone to hold her and comfort and allow her not be the strong one all the time. Could I be that person? Truly be someone like that? I didn't know. However, for her sake I would try.

"Minako-senpai," I began again, more firmly this time. "I think we should celebrate. You made a big step today. Let me treat you to dinner, alright?" I tried my best, confident smile and felt rather meager and insignificant doing so.

"Okay." My eyes that had began to turn to the ground once more, dreading the gentle but still expected declination snapped back up. That smile now was different and I wasn't sure just exactly what it was. "On one condition. Stop calling me senpai. It was makes me sound old. Besides, we are friends, right?" Humor twinkled in her eyes but I could see the affection and the happiness as well. She did know what I truly meant by asking.

Giddy with joy I nodded enthusiastically.

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

(Minako)

I admit I had been curious as to what Hotaru would come up with. As it turned out it wasn't exactly grand but I never expected that to begin with. The simple dinner in a nice restaurant I had so far never had visited before - Hotaru seemed to know the people there, so I assumed her new family frequented the place often - was a relaxed affair. Something I was quite grateful for. I was definitely surprised that Hotaru could afford to actually pay for the rather tasty food and drinks. Not a five star course meal for sure but clearly not cheap junk food either. Well, Yagami Hayate had been able to afford a nice house in one of the nicer areas of the city, so obviously she had some money reserves... I really didn't know too much about her other than the few things Nanoha and Fate had told me and that had mostly been about their battle and the things connected to that.

It was nice to be treated for once. That had certainly not happened often enough and so I pushed down on several impulses like offering to share the bill and allowed Hotaru to make an impression. Of course, she had already done so by asking in the first place. In the last months I had gotten a fairly good impression on Yagami Hotaru and therefore knew just how much courage that must have taken.

I suppose it would have been too much to expect a bold declaration of love and part of me was actually glad that hadn't been the case since I wouldn't have been sure how to answer that truthfully. Yet, her show of courage to make this first step had only confirmed me in my resolve to see how this would play out. I was pretty much ready to give it a try...

But right now was probably too soon. I wanted to be more certain of my own feelings first and perhaps it would be better to wait and see if Hotaru could find the courage to further take the initiative. The ground work had been done today. Something special had happened at a place and time I had only expected to make a small step towards my future goals.

"Wow, it's so... beautiful."

I grinned at the reaction. After being treated to dinner I had not wanted to stand back entirely and insisted that I would show her one of my favorite spots in Juuban. The evening had dragged on already and the moon hung high in the sky when we reached the lake in a small park. It wasn't very frequented and especially at night scarcely a sole was around. Yet on clear nights like today, the moonlight reflected from the surface of the lake created a beautiful spectacle of light. To be fair, there wasn't anything special about that sight. You could probably have it with any other similar source of water. What always drew me here was the peaceful atmosphere. It had something magical at night and no matter what mood I was in, this place always affected me positively.

Leading Hotaru to a bench just on the shores of the lake, we sat down in silence. _What a splendid mood. This would make for a perfect romantic setting_, I mused with no small amount of mirth and a dose of regret. No, it really was too early for that. Try I might but I was far from being certain enough to have things progress this far.

Already this day had been quite overwhelming and I hadn't even been able to properly process it all. Of course I went into the audition with the will to win but I had been realistic enough that I might not make it. This path I had chosen would be tough and certainly fraught with perils and setbacks, tears and regrets. Today had been a pleasant surprise. _And who deserves the most credit for that?_ I wondered. Not that I wasn't grateful. Very much so... but still.

"Ne... Hotaru-chan, do you think I can do this? I... I want to bring happiness and love to everyone. But sometimes I wonder if I am just fooling myself." Why was I saying this now? The words just came and I felt completely at ease talking about this. The only one whom I had ever really shared my insecurities with had been Artemis and even that had been sparingly. I wanted to become an idol, not because of some sense of self-importance and glamour but because I wanted to reach everyone's hearts and make their lives a little easier, give them someone to look up to and something to aspire for. Was that too arrogant? Could I really do that? I couldn't even find happiness in love for myself yet. How could I pretend to do it for everyone?

"I had a lot of fun today." Curiously I tore my eyes away from the lake and looked at my nightly companion. Hotaru had her head down though, staring in her lap but the way the moonlight shone on her, there was something... almost ethereal about her at this moment. "And not just today. Ever since I woke up in that room, in my new home. It has been like some magical dream and every time I close my eyes at night I wonder if, when I open them again, it will all be over and I'll be back in the big, lonely mansion with my father that isn't the same anymore and perhaps never was and Kaori who never cared in the slightest. But..." She trailed off for a moment and I felt my moment of insecurities melt away under the heartfelt confession. They become rather insignificant. Even more so when Hotaru eventually continued. "Hayate-oneesama and everyone else have made me very happy. And so have you. I feel like we've known each other all of our life... or lives." She chuckled at that and I did the same. "I don't know about what will happen in the future and perhaps I am a little biased on the matter but... I know, you definitely made me smile and you are still doing it even now. And those that matter can see it to, that's why you have won today."

Crap, that was so sappy. I had to wipe away a few tears from my eyes. This was so embarrassing, yet I could still smile at that embarrassment. How could someone continue to doubt themselves with someone like this to support them? It was impossible. "Arigato," I whispered when she finally looked at me.

The moment seemed to last forever and I swear I would have almost leaned in to... well, you get the idea. Instead I pulled myself together at the last moment and drew her into a hug, playfully ruffling her hair. "That's my Firefly. What would I do without you, huh?" Yes, what indeed. Not just today but steadily more and more since we had first met something had grown between us. I couldn't say if it was the same for me as what Hotaru wanted. Definitely not today, surely not tomorrow or even next week or longer than that. Yet, for her sake I would try. I would risk my heart once more regardless how tough and painful it would turn out.

Somewhere above, in the clear night sky, I swore I could see my mother star twinkling brightly.

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

Author's Notes

With this the preludes are done. Technically I could have done the whole thing without them and just jumped ahead, with these events still present and slowly being unraveled in the main story but I felt the need to do it this way.

I really don't have too much to say. Like last time, I hope my first writing Nanoha and Fate went well. Yes, I know there wasn't much interaction, sorry about that. I wanted to do a little more but the scenes just developed that way.

Writing Minaru in this way was a bit unorthodox for me although I had something like this in my head for awhile. I hope you like my take on the new Hotaru as of yet. She's still developing, both in the story and in my mind, so I hope you like the direction.

With this the preparations are pretty much set. I have no idea when I am going to bring out next episode/chapter right now. I wish that after a month of having this rot on my hard drive and now posting because my beta has vanished on me, I would have something to report but as I said in my small Christmas story, I had a shitty month, with just about every small ailment bothering me this year mixed together. I AM feeling better right now, so there is something to be said about it. I hope you can be patient. Feedback as always is greatly appreciated and will be consumed hungrily.

A Happy New Year (I definitely need it), yours

Matthias


	4. S 01: Beginnings

Title: Facets of Magic

Part: S 01

Author: Matthias aka MysticMew (Solarsenshi .at. )

Beta: xryuran

Status: Alpha

Rating: R to be save

Category: Romance, Action/Adventure, Fantasy

Pairings: Nanoha/Fate, Minako/Hotaru, Usagi/Mamoru, more to be revealed

Assorted Series: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (main), Negima (semi-main), various others to be added as revealed

Continuum/Spoilers: BSSM first season/manga arc (the latter actually) and somewhat AU-ish, Nanoha after A's, Negima post-series

Summary: Magic is a very diverse thing. When several branches of magic come together to face a common foe, how will these different facets learn to cooperate? And what consequences will such a meeting have on the world, largely unaware, around them?

Distribution: MSD (www . catstrio .de), (www . fanfiction . net), Mediaminer (www . mediaminer . org); MSD gets preference and the desired and best format, all alpha versions except the initial posting will first go to MSD as well. Subscribe to MSD Updates to always stay updated ( groups . yahoo group /msd_updates).

Disclaimer: All assorted franchise belongs to their respective owners. I merely use them for more mass entertainment. :) Proper disclaimers given within opening/title sequence.

Story Disclaimer: Facets of Magic(c)2012-? (ongoing) by Matthias aka MysticMew

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

Pre-Note

First of all, I apologize this took so long despite not being a particularly large part, for my usual standards. I had wanted to do more but not only would that have taken much longer but the way I have it now was satisfying enough for an opening episode. I don't really have much of an apology for taking so long. Maia seems to be in hibernation still, only peeking out sometimes for bits of inspirations and my motivation was somewhat lacking either. Yes, that happens. I try to pick up the pace once more, on the TFSTTM end as well.

Sorry still alpha. I don't know where my beta disappeared to. If anyone wishes to apply, send me a mail or PM or something (although I do eventually prefer a mail since I still and probably always will detest ff . net's system. I mostly need someone firm in the language to read over and point out the occasional typo or weird sentence structure that tends to avoid my own proofreading. Aside from that, reasonable reliable working times for beta-ing should be expected. Meaning: I understand everyone has their own life but if you know you are going to take several weeks to beta a single part, we probably will have a problem. Someone with inside knowledge about the series involved is always helpful since I like to have someone to bounce ideas off occasionally. Well, I'm still holding out hope that xryuran will pop up again since we actually seemed to get along well. *sigh* I'm taking applications again though.

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

(Minako)

My body protested slightly when I had to suddenly jerk out of the way in order to not get my arm cut off. The huge saw, acting as the arm of the creature passed centimeters in front of me. A perfect opening. With a flick of my wrist the golden chain wrapped around the Daimon's appendage, pulling taut in an instant. As the creature struggled, I allowed myself to take a small breath. They were getting more persistent and harder to take down. Especially with very few people. Unfortunately I could not count on any more assistance to show up anytime soon considering how far away the battlefield was from everyone else.

And the Daimon was not allowing me even that moment of respite. "Ah, crap." I had almost forgotten that the thing had another, identical "arm" and it had already proven that it could snap my bindings easily. Backflipping, I put some distance between us and fired a series of Crescent Beams that the Daimon blocked with its saw-like arms. "This is getting ridiculous. Looks like I have to get past its guard."

"Gomen, I don't think I'm much help here." My partner for this fight said. As if to spite her words, the Daimon suddenly started to produce spinning blade projectiles.

**"Protection."**

The blades slammed against a purple shield of light, trying to press through for a moment before bouncing off harmlessly. "You were saying?" I asked with a grin. "Look out for these and give me cover. I'm going in." It was time to put this gift to the real test. Looking at the golden chain in my hand, I commanded, "Sword Form."

**"Kettenschwert."**

The chain began to warp. Keeping its form as individual chains of glowing energy, it now resembled a thin, long blade, much like a real sword and from the few practices I had gotten in yet, I knew the cutting power was definitely up to par.

Rushing forward I started to dodge the first wave of projectiles before purple shots began to fizzle by as my partner began to interpret her cover role a little more offensively. _She really is much better with that than me_, I thought. But _Dawn Bringer_ was for the most part meant as a Support-type Device, helping to channel my own Senshi magic into more flexible and powerful forms.

The Daimon looked imposing with its saw arms but honestly, there was no skill behind the way it was swinging them around. Fate and Signum who had offered to help me polish my sword skills were in a far different class than this creature and, once I got close enough, I had already won. The first clash went over well. _Dawn Bringer_ caught the first blow without problem and I slid below, flicking my wrist and swinging upwards, the magical blade cutting off the Daimon's right arm without much effort. The second came in already, however, the loss of one arm totally threw of its aim. I didn't even bother to cut that one of as well, slipping past the clumsy slash and striking right at the Daimon's chest.

The Daimon howled as _Dawn Bringer_ pierced into its chest. I had no intention of giving it time to recover this time. "Crescent Beam... Buster." Dawn Bringer acknowledged in kind and energy began to build up, bursting out of the Daimon's back a moment later.

With satisfaction I watched the creature turn into its particles, leaving nothing but a broken egg behind. Returning _Dawn Bringer_ to its default state as a small unassuming chain to be worn as a bracelet, I immediately felt the drain, struggling to stay on my feet.

"Are you alright?" A gentle hand fell on my shoulder and I allowed myself the luxury of enjoying the steadying embrace that soon followed, not caring about whether or not anyone saw us like this.

"Yeah, just give me a moment. I guess the conversion really needs some work still. It's too much of a drain to fight with," I admitted, grinning weakly at the concerned face of my more-or-less girlfriend. Hotaru looked really good in her chosen barrier jacket, I had to admit. She definitely had less problems handling her device this way since she wasn't actively drawing on Saturn's powers as the primary source of magic. "At least it was a good field test. Aside from the conversion issue, I can't say I have much complaints."

"I guess. Oneesama said it would probably need a lot more adjustments..." Hotaru trailed off as it seemed she realized just how close we were and slowly - quite slowly! - let go with a mild blush. I might say "girlfriend" but that was mostly in terms of what she wanted and me being aware of it and not really minding. You could say we were in a kind of awkward phase right now where neither really knew where to go and how to move forward to begin with. Despite all that... I honestly couldn't say I disliked the way it was. It had gotten to the point that if she got the courage to confess and ask me out properly, I would gladly accept. But that would have to happen first. It was the best for both of us, but especially for Hotaru's confidence.

That was probably also why I had allowed her to help out occasionally. Well, most of the time it really was more of a coincidence and couldn't be helped. Just like right now. The Daimon had practically given us no choice, stumbling upon us as we had gotten back from making some more arrangements with our new agency.

The Daimon attacks had begun just a little while after the day of the audition and had started to increase steadily. So far it was nothing we couldn't handle. Keeping up the training and introducing new methods had paid off. Two of us could usually handle a single one, the entire team was almost overkill. Still, they really were getting stronger. Movement, strength, reaction time... they still weren't really too bright which helped immensely but I had a feeling it would only get harder from this point.

"Well, we should get back. It's gotten rather late," I said in an attempt to lighten the mood, but my eyes had caught movement on the edge of a rooftop and I barely stopped myself from frowning. There was no need to make Hotaru worry. I handed her _Dawn Bringer_. "Would you take this back? I'm sure we got some good data for improvement out of today."

Hotaru nodded, having shaken out of her moment of embarrassment. "Okay. See you tomorrow at school." For a moment she hesitated and I almost expected her to do something totally unexpected - like kissing me right here - but then she blushed slightly and hastily turned around, casting a flight spell and taking off.

Quietly I watched after her as she took off. Honestly, I was really torn when it came to dragging Hotaru into these battles. And not just because of Saturn. There were so many other issues why it wasn't a good idea. The problem was that she had apparently picked up magic lessons like she did almost everything else school-related or in Fate's words: "She is a second Nanoha." And trying to talk her out of it was useless.

It wouldn't take long until my "secret allies" wouldn't be secret any longer. While I didn't think it would be a problem with the other Inners or the Princess for that matter, there were other factors at play that I wasn't too sure about. Two of which I set off in pursuit right now. It was high time I got some answers from them.

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

(Uranus)

"They seem to be able to handle themselves after all."

I had to agree on that point, if nothing else. It seemed that the lull in the Death Busters' preparation that had gone on for almost half a year had proven to be useful on that end as well. It had been our original plan to dissuade the Inners from getting involved in this mess. They wouldn't be ready for it, or so we had thought. And yet I had to admit that their strength was greater than expected. Perhaps it had really been unfair from the start to consider them weak. They had been the royal guard in the past after all. All they lacked in this life was proper training... or so we had thought.

Still... "Those are just cannon fodder. It's going to be different when their leaders get involved." And whatever exactly had happened in the beginning of the year had made it even harder to get information in this direction. Souichi Tomoe had gotten even more reclusive and not to mention almost paranoid when it came to security. It had given us a breather but in the end didn't really make our mission any easier. "And just because they can fight back doesn't mean that they'll be able to do what is necessary."

That was right. Our mission was too important. It had been our failure to begin with that allowed this to happen and it had to be us who resolved it. That had been our duty, always. It was enough if I had to get my hands dirty. They were different. The things we would probably have to do... There was no need to burden even more people with it.

Neptune sighed. "Looks like you are still set on this. As things are though, we may need their help before long." Her tone was mild but there was an edge of chiding which made me feel a little embarrassed. She wouldn't press the issue I knew, but Neptune had changed a little in regards to this issue. I knew she was more open to the idea of joining forces with the other Senshi.

"No," I admitted, perhaps a little stubbornly but I had made up my mind. Besides there were still so many things I didn't know and these kind of uncertainties were an even greater cause to not go down that path. "You saw them, too. That girl, those powers. And Venus used something similar. What's up with that. It wasn't Senshi magic, not entirely. I don't like it. What if they are already infiltrated?"

I saw the hint of amusement in my partner's face but she never got to properly reply. It was someone else that did and had me whirl around in surprise.

"Still as overly cautious as ever, aren't you? But I guess that's part of your duty." There she was. For a moment I was totally baffled and unable to react in any way. If this was an actual enemy attack, she could have picked me off right there. But Sailor Venus was merely leaning on the edge of the roof, her posture relaxed. Her gaze was penetrating and alert though. _We should have been more careful_, I thought. After seeing her fight, it had been clear that her battle instincts were the sharpest out of all the Inners. "At least it... was."

"What do you mean?" I asked defensively. I did not like being put on the spot like this and something in her tone struck me the wrong way. It was almost... pitying. Where did she take the confidence from? If she meant to truly confront us, it was foolish to do so alone. Regardless of how good she was, we were two against one and even if I were to admit that she could probably keep up with either of us alone, it was impossible to fight both of us. Not that she was here for that. It made no sense and I couldn't imagine such an action to begin with.

"Just what I meant. In the Silver Millennium it was the duty of the Outer Senshi to guard to edge of the system and defend it against possible invaders. That much is true. This is not the Silver Millennium anymore, however." I baulked at how casually she was stating that. Especially her. Sailor Venus, leader of the Princess' guard. I had honestly not expected to hear something like that from her. "Don't get me wrong. Yes, we have apparently all been reborn here and maybe the Princess will claim her birthright one day. But then that day comes, it will be something new, not just a revival of the past."

Well, I guess that made a little more sense... "And that is why..." She pushed away from the roof edge, now all serious, even her body language. "It is all of our problem. Yours. Ours. Even my other friends whom do not deserve your mistrust, although I doubt it'll make a difference whether I say so or not. The important thing is, we are living here. This is our world and if something is threatening the peace we have already worked so hard for, we will fight. There is no outer or inner threat any longer since right now, this is our only home."

I made to reply but then hesitated, a little put off by her words and the confidence with which they were delivered. The worst thing was, each point struck a chord in me. It wasn't like I was doing this for fun either. I'd rather enjoy my life here as well but that wouldn't be possible until our mission here was finished, perhaps not even after that. There was a reason why we had only awakened after the others had their own battle I was sure. If we were meant to fight together, why were we especially awakened to confront this situation? No, regardless of how right Venus might be with her points, it wasn't quite that simple.

"And... what is your point?" Thankfully it was Neptune that saved me from saying something I might regret later. She might actually agree with the younger Senshi more but I knew she would always stick with me in the end. In that regard I felt truly blessed.

"I think I made it already. As for what I want... Either help with the fighting or stop lurking around. I know I'm not going to convince you just like that, but at least consider that we are on the same side." She held up her arm and flipped open her communicator watch. I tensed but then there was a beep on my own and the same for Neptune. "It's one way and just to mine. If you at least feel like sharing some information, feel free to contact me."

Not even waiting for a reply - and probably not expecting one -, she jumped away, soon disappearing in the distance. On the same side, huh? Perhaps. But it was her who was in what looked like a budging relationship with Tomoe Hotaru. And that was someone that I still didn't and probably never would trust...

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

M&M DreamWorks Presents

Facets of Magic

Infinity Arc

S 01: Beginnings

A Mega-Crossover/Fusion Epic

Based on the works of Takeuchi Naoko and all other assorted authors

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon(c)Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha

Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (c)Shinbo Akiyuki, Tsuzuki Masaki, Seven Arcs

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

{Earth Orbit, Asura (Hayate)}

"I see. So it wasn't a complete failure at least."

Personally I always found it admirable, the kind of composure this woman possessed. Calmly listening to my latest report, sipping away at her tea, it was like she had no care in the world. But Lindy Harlaown was not such a renowned figure within the TSAB for nothing, even if she was quasi-retired from active duty. It had not taken me long to see what everyone else under her command saw. A dedicated, composed leader, able to keep a level head in any situation and with a genuine good heart which made her able to understand those under her care much like they were her own children. She was kind of like an "uber mother" for everyone, always willing to hear out everyone's problems and views. It made her perfect for this position actually.

"Well, the main issue is the conversion but then again, Mary-san pretty much expected that. The rest seems to actually be working fine for a first prototype." And Mary didn't mind the work. The prospect of working on a creating a device that could function with an extinct, pretty much unknown magic system probably had her jumping with glee inside. I had the feeling she wouldn't be satisfied until she got it two hundred percent working. "On the other hand... Hotaru-chan is doing fine with hers. Of course she is only drawing on her own magic."

That made me proud in fact. I wasn't too keen on seeing her getting involved with the fighting. Yet, if I could not persuade her otherwise, I felt much better that she could protect herself without needing her other power. That was something neither of us wanted to tempt.

Lindy laughed. "Certainly unlike you then. Considering how much trouble we had getting a working version of Schwertkreuz done that didn't get overloaded." I blushed lightly at the reminder and my hand automatically reached for the device which I was wearing as a necklace at the moment. In fact, I had just picked it up from Mary after bringing _Radiant Dawn_ back to her and I couldn't wait to test out the new adjustments. Working on the conversion problem for Venus' device, had actually helped to find new ways of raising processing speed for other devices which would help a lot when it came to casting faster in my case.

"As I said, it's her own magic." I did feel a little envious of my adopted sister sometimes though. As unfair as it was, I couldn't help but find her ease in picking up magic combat almost frightening. Her control was also way better than I could ever hope for and that wasn't entirely because her own magic power was that far less. "On her own, her magic power is already easily somewhere in the range of where Nanoha and Fate were when they first started out. I'm sure it's going to give Mary-san a big headache should she ever fully harness her Senshi powers."

I wasn't even sure if it would be possible to create a device that would be able to handle that much power. If we took what Minako and Artemis had told us about Saturn at face value she was like a living Lost Logia of the highest order. To wipe out all life in an entire star system with a single spell... It wasn't a far stretch from there to creating dimensional disturbances of great size. And that was more than I could ever hope to do, not in such a precise, deliberate manner at least. If we had to classify that kind of power without seeing it in action - and no one wished for that - SSS was the only option possible. Add to that Hotaru's own natural talent...

"If that happens, we may have to create a totally new rank for her," Lindy finished my thought aloud. It was meant in good humor and I did facefault at the easygoing tone, totally downplaying the actual problem, but I knew that the older woman realized it, too. "Well... that may not ever happen. That aside, there seems to be no change to the current situation as it is, correct?"

I was glad for the change in topics, although this one wasn't any easier to handle. "Well, Hotaru-chan did say that these Daimons are getting stronger. Nothing they cannot handle yet. However, that will not be the case forever." To be honest, a preemptive strike now sounded like the right thing to do and if this was a normal mission, handled by the TSAB, that would probably be what Lindy would have done as well.

It wasn't normal, however. And our options were profoundly limited for now. That the higher ups had even sanctioned the establishment of an independent "unit" according to what I had suggested was a surprise. I was fairly certain that not all who had agreed, had agreed for the reasons I had given. That aside, however, we were still in a very precarious situation. It wasn't really a true alliance. Our contact was limited to a single member of the Senshi - not counting Hotaru for now - and a pair of shapeshifting advisors. This limited our activity to "observation only". Providing our sole contact with a Device was already stretching the momentary terms of stay here, any further assistance would have to wait until some kind of formal agreement had been made.

With just those five, however, making a raid on an enemy base, without knowing what to expect was... reckless at least. Too many things could go wrong. On the other hand, this state could not go on forever. Perhaps it was time to take a step forward before one of the worst-case scenarios happened.

"I see. This is a bit worrying. And Fate-chan hasn't found any new leads either." That much I knew already. Fate had taken it upon herself - which made sense considering that she was the only active Enforcer among our small crew - to investigate the enemy. Discreetly and careful not to get in any kind of situation that may provoke a more direct involvement. That didn't make her work any easier. Despite that I was infinitely happy and very grateful that they had decided to stay and help out with my plan, despite the fact that so much was still vague and there was a good chance it may never really get anywhere. Both of them would have bright careers ahead in the TSAB... I had to do my best to make sure my decision would turn out a success.

"I do have some good news though. Probably, at least... I might have actually found who I was looking for and it seems that person has some experience in the kind of idea I have been proposing as well. We have a meeting next week, so perhaps I can actually provide something more concrete next time we have to report back."

Lindy smiled. "That would be good. I am getting enough pressure as it is. Not that I really mind. This is way more interesting than just some desk job as I had originally planned but... I know how the system works. Your idea might have gotten approval but without results, it will be hard to keep that support."

I was very well aware of that. However, I was actually quite positive that the person I had found could help me make a big step forward.

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

{Azabu-Juuban District, Tokyo (Luna)}

The days are certainly getting colder, I thought with a shiver as I made the last stretch of the way to my destination. Summer had gone over into autumn rather early this year. Even though it was just the beginning of October, the days were getting progressively closer to winter climate already. _It's like the planet knows something is coming._ And something was coming. There were too much incidents now. The Daimon attacks weren't a random thing. Yet, no more than that had happened. No enemy announcing their intentions. It was like fighting some kind of specter sending out only a few wraiths every now and then to spook us. I could tell it was grating on everyone's nerves.

And the worst thing is that these mysterious enemies might not even be the worst news in the long run. Usagi's dreams worried me. They could be related to the current situation of course, but I didn't think so. If they were something for sensitive people to see, Rei should have picked up the same thing but she had not reported anything like this. From what little Usagi could describe it sounded... greater somehow. And this battle may just be the prelude.

Arriving at the Crown Parlor, I ducked into the adjourning alley and from there into a small corner, hidden behind all sort of boxes and other rubble. And even if someone discovered it, they wouldn't be able to do anything with the array drawn on the ground. Stepping into the magic circle, I felt the familiar magic grip my body. The transition was always smooth. There really was no telling that your body was practically erased and reconstructed somewhere else.

The inside of our hidden Command Center was mostly empty. It had always been a problem to get in and out during the day. While Motoki and Unazuki by knew about it, accessing this place the normal way during business hours was out of the question. There were other ways but I was quite glad that we had been able to recover so much of ancient lunar magic in the last months to construct this alternate entrance method.

_And all because of them._ Artemis had tried to hide it at first but while he had always been a sly one, he had never been a good liar... or perhaps he just wasn't good at lying to me. Well, he had managed to keep the information of meeting with representatives of an organization that apparently governed and kept the peace in several dimensions from me until that incident. Honestly, I still wasn't sure what to make of it all. I understood his and Minako's decision to keep this from everyone else for now. It was a delicate situation. The Senshi were by far not at their full strength and there was just the few of us remaining of the Silver Millennium. It was a shaky basis. That this TSAB apparently had some ancient ties down their history with the Silver Millennium helped but might not be enough should some overambitious fools get it in their heads that we were far much more useful under "control" and "integrated".

"Ah, your are just in time," Artemis said without looking up from screen of the main computer tied to the lunar system on the Moon. "I just finished with the analysis from yesterday."

_That's right. I should concentrate on the here and now. There isn't much I can do about any of the other stuff right now._ With a few quick strides I had joined my fellow Mau and studied the string of the data. "Venus was right. Strength, speed, reflexes. All the parameters are much higher than the last one." That clearly spoke of trouble. If these attacks over the last months were a testing period, then the increase in efficiency of our enemy's agents was not only making the battles harder on the girls... No, that alone wasn't the issue. The fact that Venus could slay last night's one with only minimal assistance made me less worried about the improvement itself. The real meaning behind this bothered me, however. "Looks like they are getting ready to really start..."

"I thought the same thing. If we just knew what they were really after," Artemis muttered. "Well, technically we do but only the barest essential of an idea." He avoided saying it out loud, I noticed. Whether in regards to my own misgivings on the source of that information or his own was hard to say and it was futile to argue. What was done was done.

Still, it had been quite a shock. Who would have thought that _She_ had been reborn in this time as well? On that aspect I actually agreed with Venus' reasoning. Why a rebirth at all? There had to be some reason. It was true enough that the Queen had always regretted placing such a heavy duty on one Senshi. It was much harder to hold onto my misgivings after considering it like this. And even more so after meeting her current incarnation. Besides, if it hadn't been for Hotaru, we would still be completely in the dark about our enemies.

"How is the search going?" I asked with only a remote hope. The Lunar Archives were fragmented at best. Time had eaten away at the power reserves. Many sections had been lost or badly damaged. The historical archives were worst of all, especially the further back one went. The time period from the Princess' birth onward was mostly intact but then again, we could fill out most of these events from our own memories. Artemis was convinced, however, that there could be some connection of these enemies and the Silver Millennium. Something old and forgotten. Personally I had my doubts but couldn't exactly rule out the possibility either.

Artemis shook his head. "Frustrating. I'm pretty sure I found something about some force not native to this star system or probably this galaxy altogether trying to invade the Silver Millennium long ago but these records are so old and it happened quite often during the founding years... There's just nothing concrete I can reconstruct from the data anymore." And both of us had only entered Serenity's service a good bit later. No one was still alive from that period. Although... at my partner's words I seemed to recall something, something the Queen had once said... No, it was gone. Our memory might have gotten better after the battle with Metallia and reawakening the Moon's power but it wasn't perfect, far from it.

"Looks like all we can do for now is keep our guard up. Until we find some way to infiltrate Infinity with at least minimal risk of detection, taking the fight to them is out of the question," Artemis continued, sorting through the data, before encoding it and getting it ready to send to the TSAB ship through the secret line established. I honestly had not liked it but couldn't ignore the benefits of having extra help in data analysis. Due to our shaky, unofficial agreement this was as much help as they could provide. Perhaps it might be time to move forward.

The thought wasn't as shocking or distressing as it would have been some weeks ago. There were great benefits to a mutual alliance as long as the terms were acceptable. The girls had it hard enough, trying to juggle daily life with Senshi activity and an uncertain future. They had matured quite a bit but with that also came a greater sense of responsibility.

Destiny has changed. The words Usagi had repeated from her dream - a dream on the very same day that Minako had first made contact with Hotaru - always made my hairs stand on end. I knew deep down that we would need more than just the five Senshi soon enough. Perhaps more than even all of the Senshi of this system combined...

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

(Rei)

"Mars, your guard is too open." I really wanted to glare at our glorious leader at that moment but was prevented in doing so by having her words proven right. I grunted in equal parts surprise and pain as the elbow shot into my rips and momentarily took my breath away. I tried to put some distance between us but while stumbling back my feet were swept away and I fell backwards. Rolling with the fall, I called on my fire and readied an attack for the moment I'd come back up. Fingers placed together I was about to launch the Fire Soul without warning...

Then the head of my opponent's staff was in my face and all I could do was blink in shock at the speed of the execution. I would not have thought it possible some time ago but I had to grudgingly admit that from all of us she had made the greatest progress and it was perhaps one of the two most important reasons why none of us had even dared to complain about Venus' at times gruesome regiment. The other being that we had all sworn to protect our home this time, of course. We had defeated Metallia at long last but a tragedy like the one that led to the destruction of our old lives was something none of us wanted to see repeated.

"Looks like it's my match." Sailor Moon grinned slightly as she pulled back her staff and offered me her hand. With a grudging nod but a more genuine smile I allowed her to pull me up. Our Princess had changed. It had happened gradually but the Usagi now was far more mature than the Usagi during or even directly after our last great battle. She had a good bit of Princess Serenity now... perhaps more than Princess Serenity ever had in herself. It had been generally peaceful times then. Usagi in turn knew the harshness of battle and the mindset it needed.

"Good work, Princess." Venus swung down from there she was perched on the wall. Her gaze turned to me and I sighed, knowing already what was to come. "You are still too impatient at times, Mars. I know your impulsiveness and temperament are your greatest assets but try not to neglect everything else."

"Hai, hai. I know already." It did gall me just a little to be defeated by Moon, progress or not. I was not the hand-to-hand fighter like Jupiter or had Venus' flexibility and tactical awareness. However, as a miko, I had undergone quite a bit of physical training along with my other duties. Duties that were getting harder to keep up with, I thought a little sourly as I found myself a spot to rest and watch the conclusion of the other spar.

My schedule was not exactly easy to manage these days but I guess that went for all of us. And Venus was driving us harder than ever. Not that I couldn't understand why. These monsters called Daimons had me worried as well. They were merely the prelude to something greater. I wished I could do more. I wished I could provide everyone some insight of what would happen but the visions I had were as strange as our enemies that had yet to reveal themselves beyond their obvious soldiers. The images were hazy, unclear and no amount of mediation was bringing clarity to them. It was as if the vision itself was in flux. Changing. But into what I didn't know. I didn't even know what it had supposed to be before.

_She probably knows more about that than any of us._ Venus was quietly speaking with our Princess, probably giving some more insight of what she could do better. Something was up. Venus claimed that some of her new techniques she had developed herself but I was quite sure she had some kind of outside help. Yet... The Princess remained quiet about it and so we could do nothing but follow.

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

(Mercury)

With a light moan I sat down next to Mars. I could honestly say that I was far more physical fit these days than I could ever have imagined a year or so ago despite enjoying regular swimming and all that being a Senshi automatically did for you. I didn't particular mind the end results but the way there was rather grueling. Well, I guess, in that there was no difference to other areas of life, like studying to become a doctor.

Mars was watching with a little gloom as Jupiter and Moon formed up to face off with Venus for the final spar. "Sulking about being shown up?" I asked jokingly. Mars was a bit too prideful at times but we all knew she had everyone's best interest in mind, always. These sessions had become a regular routine. Honestly, none of us could take Venus these days one-on-one. True, Jupiter was stronger, Mars had probably more offensive magic power and I could outthink her theoretical. But Venus had a good deal above average of everything. Power, magic, tactical thinking and adding to that her natural advantage in terms of speed, she was showing more and more lately why she was our leader.

"Not really," Mars responded lowly. "Well, a little maybe. The Princess has come far and I was careless. I have no one to blame but myself." She was quiet for a moment as we watched the start of the spar. Jupiter and Moon made a surprisingly decent combo. While our Princess was not the most versatile than it came to offense, she had surprisingly good resilience and could take a good deal of attacks, which provided openings for Jupiter.

"But that isn't really the problem." Actually I wasn't sure what the problem was. It could be a number of things right now. Anything to do with our new mysterious enemies to the simple stress of juggling all of our activities during final exams.

"It's just... It's great that she is taking things so seriously. Just..." Mars trailed off and it took me a moment to realize she wasn't talking about Usagi but about Minako. "Something is driving her. I don't need to tell you that she knows more about what is going on." I nodded carefully. There was no need to say that I had found some of the carefully hidden data links to an outside source from inside the Command Center. It wasn't a hack, so it was obvious that information was shared with someone else. I doubted Luna and Artemis would have missed it, so they had to be in on it, too. "I just wish she'd tell us what has her so anxious."

So that's what it was. I could understand that. Secrets didn't go well in a group like ours and wouldn't last long either. Since the Princess had not said anything on the subject, we had kept our silence so far. Venus had her trust at the very least and if the cats were supporting her I didn't think it really was a reason for concern. Besides... "I think she will soon. Things are heating up and I doubt whatever she is keeping back will survive the first confrontations." I paused for a moment. "You think it has something to do with Yagami-san?" Yagami Hotaru, formerly Tomoe Hotaru and daughter of Souichi Tomoe, head of Infinity school who we strongly suspected to be tied to our enemy. She was currently under the care of one Yagami Hayate, officially adopted into the family but the official records were obviously faked and yet no action had been taken by her blood father. Not to mention a lot about this Yagami Hayate didn't add up either. Yes, I had made my own background check and Mars had confided to me that she felt a strong energy from the girl.

I did not receive an answer but I guess that was just as clear as getting one.

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

(Jupiter)

"Mou, we almost had her," Sailor Moon complained and I laughed slightly at her pout.

There were times at first - when everyone started to get better and better in close combat - that I felt a little useless. I had always been the one out front and the first to engage in close combat with an enemy. That had always been the strong point of the Senshi of Jupiter. A vain and petty feeling I suppose. We were few enough, without an actual kingdom to support us in any fashion. We only had each other to rely on, only us to defend Earth from any threat just as we had promised each other. And we had the best kind of leader to achieve that goal.

I believe from all of us she had blossomed the most within her role as Senshi, at times perhaps a little too much. You rarely got to see her everyday self and even that, considering her chosen path in life was often a mask. Perhaps Yagami Hotaru got to see the real Minako more often than even us... which was kind of sad in a way.

However, I could safely say now that I had grown stronger because of Venus. It had been surprising at first, when we were sparring the first few times. I never beat her. Not even once. And it wasn't just her combat ability. She knew how to treat all of us in the right way to ensure optimum performance. Working on our weakness but also emphasizing our strengths. The Inner Senshi had always been a tight-knit group. We had grown up with the Princess after all and that tended to form a strong bond as close as siblings or even more. After the battle with Metallia Venus had focused on taking that strength and drilling battle tactics into us. All of us had things we were good at and things we were bad at. Most of our battles against the Dark Kingdom, however, were done more on an instinctual level. Now, I believe we were more like a well-oiled machine, every part interlocking.

I wiped the last bit of sweat from my forehead before putting the towel aside. "Well, too bad. Perhaps next time." I glanced at Venus who smiled back. Personally I think she enjoyed these spars as much as I did. There was something incredible liberating in physically applying yourself like that. I knew it was supposed to be a test for the real thing but martial arts were a way to unwind for me. With everything our blonde leader had on her platter, I imagined it might work that way for her as well.

"You two did very good. If you had been one hundred percent fit, you would have won." I wasn't entirely satisfied with that assessment. The setup was designed that way to make it fair. It was irritating that even with two people we lost. Perhaps by a hairsbreadth but still. I wanted to beat her one on one but if I couldn't do it even with backup, I still had a long way to go.

"You are little too conscious of protecting Moon," Venus continued and my eyes widened at these words. "Sure, it is supposed to be our primary concern but you should trust her to take care of herself. You hesitated a little too long on your last attack while trying to make sure she was okay." I winced at having my flaws pointed out at me. As always, she was spot on. It was a bad tendency... or perhaps just an instinct so deep integrated into our Senshi selves that it was hard to overcome. However, our Princess wasn't someone that was unable to protect herself, far from it.

Venus turned to Moon, then glanced at her clock briefly and sighed. "Sorry, we have to cut this short." Aloud she said: "Alright! Good work, everyone. We'll go over a proper evaluation tomorrow. Mercury, we have some new data from the fight I had yesterday. Artemis and Luna already worked it over but you should take a look." Receiving a confirmation, she turned back to Moon. "On a word, Princess... Would you mind accompanying for a bit? I'd like to discuss a few things."

The other blonde nodded and so the training session dissolved quickly and abruptly. But that wasn't unusual. Pressed for time as we all were, this happened quite often. I wondered though what these two had to talk about...

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

(Usagi)

The bus was almost empty. Sitting in the back, there was no one in hearing distance either, which gave us more than enough privacy to speak.

"You really did good today. And yet you don't look too happy," Minako remarked casually, yet judging from her tone she probably knew already what the problem was. Well, there were two in fact that had been plaguing me for awhile. The dreams - or rather reoccurring dream - had mostly taken a backseat compared to the present crisis. It just didn't really feel like something that was imminently important. Pressing, yes, but until I figured out what the meaning of it was or actually met those two other people - and I had a feeling I would recognize them immediately -, there was little I could do.

"Doing good is one thing. But if I fail to execute when it counts, even the best performance means nothing." I looked down at my hands, imagining the weight of my staff, more heavy than it actually was... and almost useless. It had been a great blow to my self-confidence the first time I realized how utterly ineffective the staff the Queen had given me was on the creatures called Daimons. With some training, I had learned to compensate but taking out even one of them required far too much output. Without pouring literally everything I had short of tapping the Ginzuishou, I couldn't even hope to deal a finishing blow. Which really made it a one shot gamble that left me utterly drained afterwards. One miss in a critical situation would certainly put me out of the fight.

Startled I looked back to my friend as she took my left hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry too much about that. I'm sure when it matters, something will come up to give you the edge you need. We all believe in you and we know you won't let us down when it really counts." That should have actually made me feel more pressure but I knew her words to be genuine and they did give me a little bit of reassurance. Besides, all the Senshi had grown so much, our fighting strength was much greater than it was after defeating Metallia. It just irked me that I could not contribute as much as I was used to. Like this I felt more like my past self and that was something I didn't think I ever could or wanted to be again.

"Maybe we can upgrade it a bit," Minako mused with an unfocused gaze and I realized she wasn't quite aware of having said that out loud. I smiled slightly. I had already suspected what she really wanted to talk about but apparently she wasn't sure how to begin.

"Does that mean you'll introduce me to your mysterious friends?" The other blonde startled, then chuckled and scratched her head sheepishly as she realized what she had said. "That was what you wanted to talk about, right?"

Minako fidgeted for a moment, but then resolve settled in her features. "Yeah. It might be time. More like... it might be unavoidable. The enemy from yesterday was better than all the others before. If they are that far with fine-tuning their foot soldiers..." It meant that they were ready to come out of hiding very soon. That was something we all knew and had anticipated for awhile now. This cat and mouse game had gone on for quite awhile, almost too long. "It's just... complicated."

She had indeed told me very little and I had not pressed, choosing to trust her judgment in doing what was best. Minako was almost as dedicated to her duty as Venus was, a fact that sometimes made me feel rather sad. However, she did what she did out of heartfelt devotion, that much I could say for sure. And that was why I was certain she would not do anything rash.

All that Minako had said was that she was in contact with a group from outside - as from outside this world - and that there could be political... complications than it came to my birthright. My birthright... I honestly still didn't know what to make of it. I had no intention or interest to become a ruler to a legacy no one remembered anyway. Not right now. In the future though... I might not have much of a choice. Light and darkness were always in conflict. To built a strong foundation was the best way to ensure longer and more fulfilling peace.

"I think you are right about one thing. The real battle is coming soon. And I'd rather have an idea who is on our side and who isn't." After all there were still Uranus and Neptune - something Venus had confirmed just yesterday as well. What part they played in all this was just as uncertain. "Besides... Political complication or not... I don't think it would be such a bad idea to have some more... capable allies."

"But..." Minako swallowed her protest as I held up my free hand.

"Twice is enough, V-chan," I said softly, using my nickname for her to make sure she understood how important this was for me. "Yes, we all came out alive of the battle last time but I practically saw you all die or at least nearly die twice. If it means making some concessions to ensure that you don't have to risk your lives all by yourself, then I'll gladly do so."

Minako was quiet for almost a full minute after that, pondering my words. I knew that deep down she probably agreed and most of her arguments were concern for my sake. But I meant what I said. My possible future kingdom held far less meaning than the safety of my comrades and friends. It would have no meaning at all without them there.

"You've really grown up... Princess."

I smiled faintly at the eventual reply, quietly stated and with a good mix of wonder and admiration. "I had to. I couldn't play around forever. Serenity did enough of that." I cut off her protest before she had a chance to open her mouth. "Those were different times, I know. But sometimes I wonder if things would have turned out a little different if she could have had even a little bit of my experiences. I am a warrior now first, a person second and a princess third. If I am ever going to rule anything, I don't want us repeating the mistakes we did in the past."

Silently, Minako nodded. There was nothing more to be said on the matter and I accepted the gesture as her consent. The rest would be up to her to arrange.

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

(Fate)

_Oh no, no, I'm late!_

It was an effort to calm myself down and not to break out into a run in the overcrowded streets. Without using magic, that would just lead to several painful encounters for sure and I really didn't want to get my nice clothes out of order. That would just guarantee the whole event to be even more of a disappointment than it would be by just being a little late...

Well, quite a bit late. It was almost an hour past the appointed time and I was just getting close to our meeting point. I might have made it but then I had just narrowly missed the bus and the next one kept on crawling through the streets. The center of Tokyo was really a busy place around this time on a Friday afternoon. I could have taken to the sky, of course. The only problem with that was the high risk of discovery with so many people around. Besides, we made it a point not to abuse our magic too much like that.

The real problem, of course, had been the job. It had taken longer to get things wrapped up than I had planned on. The target had eluded my trap and I had to chase him all over the planet until finally catching up. At least the mission had paid well and that was actually a positive note to the day.

Finally I spotted Nanoha in front of the bakery store. Apparently she had been killing time talking to one of the patrons. Not so surprising with her family running a café themselves. Before I could even wave or shout, she turned and did so instead. I hastened my step slightly and met her halfway, just a little out of breath. "I'm so sorry, Nanoha... Really, I didn't mean to..."

Yet - and I should have expected that - she just shook her head smiling. "It's okay. I kind of figured it was taking longer. The important thing is that you are alright." It was both a statement and a question and I felt myself blush while nodding slowly to confirm my wellbeing. Nanoha wasn't too keen that I still took side missions like these now that we had decided to stay here after all. However, I had gone through a lot to finally get my license and Agent work paid well, even if only done sporadically, in close travelling distance to Earth and generally on commission. Not to mention we were still part of the TSAB and I did not want to give those that surely were less than thrilled with our new role here even more arguments for their opinion.

Nanoha's face lit up and that moment alone made all the effort worthwhile and all the fatigue I still felt, despite getting some rest on the trip back, go away immediately. I had not wanted to miss the opportunity since it was the first time in weeks we had been able to do something like this. I doubted I would ever get tired of going on dates with Nanoha.

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

"Phew, I'm beat." I watched with amuse-, fondness and a great deal of mutual agreement as my girlfriend leaned back on the park bench, eyes closed and relaxing. I doubted this was what most people had in mind for a "date". Shopping might be there, especially when it concerned two girls - not that either Nanoha or I were on the extreme end of that bias. However, the exhausting two hour rush through one of the bigger business districts of Tokyo might not exactly be the ideal romantic activity. There were several reasons, of course, the most important being was that in the smooth transition that the status of our relationship had undergone in the last year, "date" took on a near equivalent to our normal outings. Things like this that we usually did together took on a whole new meaning and yet stayed mostly the same. We might dress a little better, do a few things on the side that were more couple-y and that would be it. Was that unsatisfactory? Not really, I really didn't mind and Nanoha obviously didn't either. That didn't mean there were no "real" dates. Time for those, however, was rather slim between school, helping out Hayate with whatever she had lined up, taking patrols to help look out for those Daimons... It was a busy last year of Junior High that was for sure.

And so I was content to enjoy the moment. Nanoha had moved to rest her head on my shoulder, totally unconcerned about the people around us. I smiled faintly and slipped one arm behind her, nudging her just a little closer. "This is nice," she said after awhile and I could only agree. "You know, now that we decided to stay, I'm actually looking forward to High School. All the stuff we wouldn't normally get to do." Neither of us regretted making that decision in the end. Me neither. Sure, it limited what work I could do for now. Yet, frankly, we were both still young. Who knew what would be in a few years. Enjoying a more relaxed life on Earth for a bit longer didn't sound that bad. And there would be work for us here as well. Hayate might have the right idea after all and besides...

"This world has so many things I haven't even seen yet. I want to help protect it." Wasn't that a natural progression? We had never thought that way until meeting Minako because we were always told mages were rare on Earth. That had set us apart from the rest and it was clear that in the long run our talents would lead to a good bit of isolation. Meeting Minako had changed that. Suddenly it was clear that there was more on Earth than we had ever anticipated. And wasn't it the right order to see what you could do for your home before trying to take on the whole dimensional sea?

"I know what you mean. Of course, staying also means more studying." She made a face at the stack of bags next to us on the bench and I laughed lightly. Most of the time had been spent in preparation for the new chapter of school life after all. Some clothes, mostly books and pencils and other such stuff that we would actually might need. "I hope we haven't bought all this for nothing."

"You don't or you do?" I challenged teasingly. It WAS a bit of a problem. With Hayate still looking into her project it could very well take a year or two more until she could get something concrete set up, despite her optimism of getting something arranged. You couldn't just create a school out of the ground, not even a magic school. As such we were forced to look and apply for regular High School just like everyone else, even if we might not need it later.

"Mou, Fate-chan, don't be mean..." So adorable, that pout. I couldn't resist stealing a quick kiss. Nanoha practically glowed as I pulled away and I had to giggle.

"The important thing is that we can be together, right?" Definitely more than we ever would have by going to Mid, where we would have ended up in different units probably not seeing us for long periods of time. Yes, that had certainly helped me make up my mind.

Nanoha grinned and I couldn't help sweat a little at the look she was giving me. "Does that mean you have reconsidered about getting a place together?"

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

(Hotaru)

Panting roughly, I nonetheless forced my body into motion, spinning to get into a proper position to catch Vita's strike on a quickly erected shield. I had learned the hard way that trying to absorb and redirect the small redhead's power attacks with a barrier would more often than not end painfully. Thankfully defense-type magic was something I was apparently fairly good at since it seemed to be the only safe way to regulate my star magic in a non-apocalyptic form. As such I could still make a barrier supporting my device in meeting Signum's assault from the side. Using the force to let myself be pushed back slightly, I got out of Vita's range and let the taller Knight slip past me, quickly readjusting my stance. True, I could have used the opportunity to try and go on the offense but against both of the experienced mages, it would be as good as suicide. And that wasn't the point of the exercise.

"Hmph. Not so bad. At least your guarding is as good as it can get at this point." Vita hefted Graf Eisen over her shoulder with a scowl. I knew though it was her usual attitude and had quickly learned to know when she was really upset about something. Praise was something you didn't get often, not out loud. I had to look for the signs and I believe I could at least say she was satisfied for now.

Signum was equally as direct in her assessment. "We need to get you wielding that weapon properly. You still swing it around like a stick." Well, I had never needed to learn it and Saturn wasn't much of a help in this aspect either. If all you ever had to do was say three words and swing a scythe down to bring about ruin to an entire star system things like actual skill in wielding your weapon did not matter that much.

"I look forward to the lesson... Signum-sensei." Vita did not try hard to stifle her snicker while Signum just looked at her darkly before sighing. The prospect of actually teaching to fight was not something she cherished, always saying she was too much of a traditional Knight to have much to teach. Which meant I had to learn through example and sparring mostly. But I wasn't complaining. Step by step I was growing stronger, more independent. They had given me so much already and I really wanted to learn to carry my own weight, not always depending on others. Hayate-oneesama had given me that chance and I meant to make the most of it.

"Go and wash up. Dinner will be soon," Signum said before turning to go back inside herself." I returned my device to its default form and followed. Hayate-oneesama had not been amused when I insisted on getting my own and training but I had been able to make her see my reasoning. If anything, she understood very well how it was to be powerless and unable to do anything on your own. That didn't mean I did not appreciate what they had given me. No, it only motivated me harder to do everything I could and repay that kindness.

"Minako wants to go look at some apartments tomorrow. Can I go?" I asked when I found Hayate preparing dinner by herself after returning from the bath. Tomorrow had no school for either of us, so she was free to actually take care of dinner for once which I was quite grateful for. Nothing against Shamal, her cooking was passable enough - considering I heard how she had been in the beginning - but I really preferred my Oneesama's cooking.

Hayate looked at me thoughtfully for a moment, with a trace of concern. She had that almost "motherly" look sometimes and despite our age difference not being so big - not even chronologically - she really was like the mother figure of the whole household. It was a bit scary but also comforting and heart-warming. "So, you are really going to go through with taking Exams now and going to High School next year?"

I knew she had her misgivings about this but we also had been over this when I decided on it. Sighing, I picked up a knife and took a plate of potatoes from her. She smiled gratefully and I smiled back. "It's a little too late to reconsider. I've already taken most of the necessary ones to let the effort go to waste and my grades are good enough to get me applied for a good number of schools. Besides, I think I'll be able to better connect in High School. Fresh start and all that." It never was a question of being able to pull it off anyway. The same circumstances that allowed me to pass a few grades already still applied. Despite trying to make an effort, I really hadn't been able to make a lot of friends and most of them were more school acquaintances that I got along with. Nothing more.

Hayate shook her head with a little laugh. "You just want to be together more with Aino-san." At my pout she only laughed harder, knowing I couldn't deny the accusation.

Not denying and admitting, however, were entirely different things. Despite trying to, we hadn't advanced much in... whatever we had. I was aware of Minako's intent. She was clearly waiting for me to make the first move and I understood why on a purely logical and rational level. Logic had little to do with emotion though and whenever I thought I had worked up the courage, I would end up chickening out in the end.

It wasn't all that bad though. We ended up doing a lot of things together and I didn't even have to pester her about it. Not just the few appointments with the agency but other small things, too. It was a comfortable situation and perhaps that was the whole crux of the matter. Comfortable and safe. Minako seemed open to the possibility of a relationship, that much I was certain of. But beyond that, it seemed she was still uncertain about her real feelings and I guess that part of me that understood that was frightened of committing myself fully and ending up being disappointed.

"Always standing still will never change anything."

I looked up at the older girl startled, so lost had I been in my thoughts. Purple eyes looked at me compassionate but also knowingly. Yes, like a mother. It was like she had an instinct for what exactly we were thinking about, what was troubling us the hardest. I had seen her do it with the others as well on occasion.

"I know that. I just wish I had the courage."

Turning, Hayate gently took the knife from me and put it down before laying both hands on my shoulders. I swallowed a little at the love I could clearly see directed at me. "You do. Look at where you were half a year ago and where you are now. You have all the courage you need... here." She placed one hand right over my heart. "The time will come and when it does, you will know and act on it. That is what I believe, without a doubt."

It was really hard not to cry and I guess there had to have been a few tears, else she wouldn't have anything to wipe away gently with a warm smile. Family. I had never thought I would have this feeling again. Or at all. Even what little memories I had left off from before the accident, I couldn't remember ever feeling so... content.

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

(Kaorinite)

"So. Even the last one met defeat?" Souichi Tomoe did not look up from his work, not that I expected him to. "Well, it doesn't matter. I trust we have received at least sufficient data for the expenses?" This time his tone was a little sharper. He had really gotten more... demanding since that day. As if I didn't know what was at stake myself. At least it was a step up from the usual disinterest. The failure with Hotaru had changed things, a lot. And personally I couldn't complain too much.

"Of course. By now we should we have everything we need to adjust Type 3 to better deal with them. Even then though..." I trailed off. There was no need to say it. The normal Daimons were at best cannon fodder. These Senshi under the planetary protection were strong. I wasn't even sure if my Witches would be enough to defeat them if confronted one on one. That would have been concerning and something no one wanted to hear mentioned. However, the last half a year had changed a lot for us, too.

And finally we were about as ready as we ever could be. Perhaps even more so than before. Deciding not to try and retrieve Hotaru had turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Personally I had always thought that - regardless of how ironic and sweet a revenge it would have been - using the host of Saturn had been an unnecessary risk. And I had been right about this. We would have almost been thrust back years if not for the unexpected consequence my encounter with these mages and the loss of Hotaru to them had brought.

Heavy footsteps announced the only other person currently allowed in this area, the one reason why the loss of Hotaru had not turned out as disastrous as it should have been. "Are we ready to begin?" the tall woman with the purple hair and yellow eyes. I suppose others might find her opposing with an always serious and professional attitude but I didn't think so. She made for surprisingly good conversation - when she was in the mood for such - and actually had offered a good bit of tactical advice. At first I had been skeptical and rather wary in fact. However, these concerns were unfounded. If not for her and her "employers" assistance, we would not be where we were today.

The Doctor finally looked up from his work. That aspect though did irk me a bit. As much as he seemed to regard me with more... importance since then, whenever our mysterious guest appeared, he was always at full attention right away. I knew part of it was that he still held hope to someday meet the man whom the woman answered to. The thought made me queasy. "The preparations are done. Thankfully the egg was left mostly undamaged. We were quite fortunate in that. Is the body ready?"

The woman nodded. "We can begin whenever you wish. All the modification have been made as agreed." Good, this way another failure should be prevented. I couldn't wait to see the face of Hotaru when she was confronted with the new host for the first time. Well, that was if she lived long enough for such an encounter to even occur.

"Good. Very good. I have to express my gratitude again for retrieving the egg for us," Dr. Tomoe said, the low light gleaming ominously of his glasses. "Now, it is finally time to move our project forward."

"As long as you don't forget the terms of our cooperation," the purple-haired woman reminded him.

"Of course not. Once we have acquired this land as our own, you shall have what you asked for." And they would. It was tempting to force a confrontation. Once our Master had taken this world as his own, his power would be immense. However, he seemed to have found a certain liking to the alliance we had made with these strangers.

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

(Nanoha)

"I told you, you would like it." It was simply fun and entirely too adorable to pass up watching my girlfriend blush slightly and pout at my knowing grin. Realizing just what we meant to each other also meant realizing all of Fate's mannerism, especially when it came to me. They suddenly had a whole different meaning. Not a bad thing, mind you. She was just too cute that way to ignore. And all mine.

Tearing myself away from the possessive thought that would have earned me at least a month long teasing from Hayate if she had happened to hear it, I looked back up the house front towards where the apartment was. Directly under the roof, in fact with a connected exit even. It would actually be rather perfect for covert exits without notifying people about us. Since it practically spanned the entire floor, no one would be the wiser.

Of course such luxuries alone came with a price. A heavy price. And the very problem we were facing right now. It wasn't a question of quality not at all. The place had everything we could hope for, the only problem was... "It's too expensive." This time it was my turn to pout at the finality of Fate's statement. And I knew that look, too. It meant: Don't argue with me. Not that it had ever stopped me.

"Oh, come on. It's not like we couldn't afford it. After all we have been getting paid for years." I tried my best to look pleading. One thing I also realized was that Fate could never truly deny me anything... Of course the same went the other way round. Neither of us would ever truly abuse that though. And I understood the logic behind her reluctance. After all while we were getting paid, we had done a lot of contract work while taking school and getting what we had exchanged for actual Earth currency wasn't very easy either. We had to do it now anyway since we decided to stay. The end result was that we could probably live a few years with no real needs on what we had as long as we didn't make any huge purchases. In that aspect Fate and I were in agreement that it was better to not become too extravagant. Actually, it might be a little bit out of character for me to be the one to push for this.

I suppose the last few years had offered me a slightly different perspective. I still considered myself a hard-working person. Yet, through my hospital stay, changing my relationship with Fate and now deciding to stay on Earth after all, I had realized that sometimes it was a good thing to just relax and take things easy for a bit. Life was too fleeting to spend entirely on work. And I wanted to spend as much as I could with my dear, adorable girlfriend.

Unfortunately Fate was trying her best to avoid eye contact and I had no choice but to follow her down the short flight of steps leading up to the main entrance of the apartment complex. Just as I tried to make another attempt to convince her, a pair of familiar voices arguing below drew my attention. Fate heard it too, and leaned over the side to get a better look. I did the same and realized why the voices sounded so familiar.

"... I really don't think we can afford anything here," Yagami Hotaru was arguing with her older companion who was looking up a little lovingly - if I was just that right - at the same place we had just been. Hotaru at once seemed to feel bad about dashing her hopes like that. "Well, maybe we can get an advance from the company? They do want to sponsor us after all..."

Oh right, I had heard about that from Hayate. Apparently Hotaru by merely accompanying Minako to an audition had ended up being scouted as well. Or more like they had been scouted as an unexpected talented duo. Surely that had been very much to the younger girl's pleasure. Seeing them like this still made me smile and I really hoped they worked out. Hotaru deserved a few more breaks in life after the one she had escaped from and we both owed Minako a great deal for pointing out to us how much Fate and I meant to each other.

Looking at my girlfriend we nodded at each other, quickly coming to the same conclusion and the same sense of opportunity. Quickly, we took the rest of the stairs before the pair decided to move on, catching Minako's dejected reply just as we reached the ground. "Without a single performance? And I don't want to end up relying on them. It's a sure way of getting yourself indebted quickly." A sigh followed the reasoning that was so much like our own. "Come on, let's find something more in our price range."

Before they could, Fate and I had caught up with them though. "Oh, I wouldn't be so quick about it," I called out, startling them both. Hotaru was the first to react, giving a happy shout and running up to give us each a hug. I chuckled before ruffling her hair. The girl might be more mature for her age than should be allowed - like we were ones to talk! - but she was still a good deal younger chronologically and perhaps even more so in her mind. The poor girl had had little to enjoy herself with. At least Hayate in her time bound to a wheelchair could still go outside and enjoy a lot of simplicities other children took for granted at least to some degree. Hotaru had it even worse. Kept in a lonely home, with an absent "father" and a cold "maid", either bullied or feared in school... That she had such mood swings between extreme maturity and a childish exuberance was not that hard to imagine.

"It seems we were having the same idea," Fate explained when Minako asked what we were doing here. "Nanoha wanted to show me no matter what, but I'm afraid it's a bit too expensive for us alone."

The other blonde's shoulders slumped. "I thought as much. If even you guys think so, there is no point in even taking a look. We'd just end up longing even more."

I grinned at that. "Oh, as I said, I wouldn't be that hasty. In fact, you absolutely must take a look. This place is great and... honestly, it's almost too big for two people alone."

It took a couple of seconds to set in before the two girls got my meaning. Honestly, I wasn't sure why I had not thought about it earlier. Perhaps because there were preciously few options to consider of whom to do this with. Hayate and the Knights had their own place and that was nice enough that they wouldn't need to consider something new. And Arisa and Suzuka all had applied for specialized schools to further their own goals in life, which cut the number of people that knew about our job to almost zero. Not that these two would ever have had the money problems or the need to leave their rich homes.

"You mean... We could... share?" Minako carefully tried to clarify, clearly weighing the option and apparently finding it at least appealing.

But I hadn't thought about those two. And neither Fate or I would really mind their company. In fact, it might be a good basis for future interaction, now that I thought about it.

"Sure, we wouldn't mind if it were you two, right, Fate-chan?" She nodded at my inquiring look. "It only got two bedrooms but Fate and I will be staying together anyway. We could modify one of the other rooms or I'm sure you two can, um... arrange something." I grinned just a little too obviously on purpose and both soon sported blushes and looked away from each other. "Come on, we'll show you around and then you can decide."

Not giving them much choice in the matter, we started to pull the pair up the stairs again.

END Facets of Magic S 01

*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****Facets of Magic*****

Author's Notes

This was designed as a warm-up of sorts. Despite that I will warn you that I'm probably going to (have to) heavily prioritize. The other characters will get their spotlight here and there but I will have my focus on a few from each series - and it should be fairly obvious who they are already - otherwise it will become to overblown.

Please take into consideration before some of you complain about characters being a little OOC. First of all, the BSSM aspect is strictly manga this time. As usual with my approach, I might take a few bits and pieces from the anime in order to fill in background information as long they fit but that's about it. The setting for this first story arc is the Infinity Arc of the manga. While in several things still fairly similar, there were still quite a lot difference between anime and manga approach, especially when it came to the Death Busters and their methods. Also, the Senshi here are older, close to getting into High School. They had a longer period of peace and have consequently had time to grow stronger without constantly needing to fight for their lives. This chapter was also meant to reflect on some of the changes this left with some characters.

That applies especially to Usagi, although I don't think it's too far of a stretch. Manga-Usagi has always been far less a crybaby and klutz than in the anime and there always was a definite change whenever in battle whereas Anime-Usagi would often stumble around in battle as well... I'm trying my hand at a more mature Usagi this time and let's see how this effects things.

I was planning to make an opening sequence for this like with TFSTTM Reloaded but haven't really thought much about it and now as I was wrapping this up, I just remembered. ^_^ Since I don't want to rush it, I delay it for next time, although I'm pretty sure I'll be using Eternal Blaze as the theme song. That one has definitely become my absolute favorite in the last years. A truly masterful piece.

As I said, I try to write more again (provided I can get Maia out of hibernation more permanently) but can't really promise anything as of yet. While Facets is meant to be another massive project, I still have TFSTTM to return to and finish and I will (once I can get Maia to really pay attention to hammering out the details to Arc 3 at least). When I do, this will probably take a backseat, occasionally switching in. Just to give everyone reading a warning now. As always feedback will help sustain us and enough of it might make us work harder and faster.

Ja ne, yours

Matthias


End file.
